SHADOMUM
by The Rose Demon
Summary: Naruto gains a Zan-pak-to during his mission to the Land of Waves and it changes his, his friends', and his village's future. Multiple pairings in later chapters. Not a crossover
1. The future has been rewritten

**SHADOMUM**

I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Also this is not a crossover. No Bleach characters or Bleach character's Zan-pak-tos are included in this fanfiction.

Chapter one: The future has been rewritten

Human talking: "Blah"

Human thinking: 'Blah'

Zan-pak-to talking to its owner face to face: "Blah"

Zan-pak-to talking to its owner in its owner's head: 'Blah'

Summary: Naruto gains a Zan-pak-to during his mission to the Land of Waves and it changes his, his friends', and his village's -log: On the way to take Tazuna the bridge builder back to his home Naruto and his team are attacked by first the demon brothers, who Sasuke defeats, and then later on by Zabuza. Kakashi revealed his Sharingan and took Zabuza on. During the battle Zabuza captured Kakashi in a prison of water and, since he needed to be in direct contact with the prison to keep Kakashi inside, made a water clone to attack the rest of team 7 and Tazuna. The clone began to beat the shit out of the genin and now stands on Naruto's head-band and laughs...

Naruto, while lying on the ground after attacking the clone, shook in fear as the clone began to laugh. Sasuke rushed it only to be kicked away. 'I need to get out of here now! If I don't run away he'll kill me!' Naruto thought as he turned to crawl away. He winced in pain as he put pressure on his bandaged hand. Naruto froze as he stared at the hand he stabbed to drain the demon brothers' poison, 'What am I doing? Didn't I just swear on the pain of this hand a little while ago?' Naruto stood and pointed at the still laughing clone, "Hey you bastard! You can hit me all you like cause I'll keep attacking till I die! Believe it!"

The clone smiled, "You'll fight me till you die? Well then die" The clone through a kunai at Naruto who couldn't dodge in time. Naruto felt a burning pain and looked down. The kunai had lodged itself through his chest and into his heart. Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna stared in shock as Naruto collapsed onto the ground and began to choke on the blood pouring out of his mouth. Sakura and Tazuna ran to Naruto's side.

She removed the kunai and put pressure on the wound as blood continued to pour out of him, "Naruto hang in there! You can't die yet! Look at me Naruto! Come on stay with us!" Naruto stared at her and lifted his hand to touch his face. Sakura grabbed his hand and held it tight. Naruto's hand suddenly became slack and light in his eyes faded as his heart ceased to beat. Sakura began to scream and shake his lifeless body, "No! Come back you idiot! Don't leave me! Come back to me, NARUTO!"

Tazuna grabbed Sakura and pulled her away from Naruto's bed, "Sakura he's dead! There's nothing you can do! He's gone!" Sasuke froze at Tazuna's words. He began to remember how the last thing he said to Naruto was that the blonde was a scaredy-cat. Sasuke began to hate himself as he stared at Naruto. He turned to the smirking clone and felt his eyes begin to burn. Sasuke closed his eyes tight and when he opened them they were no longer black, they were red. The need to avenge his fallen comrade and caused him to activate his bloodline, the Sharingan. With his rage growing and his eyes blazing Sasuke pulled out a kunai. He ran at the clone with the intent to kill.

Naruto

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up. He looked up and began to scream. Above him was mostly a limitless darkness with little lights and a large blue orb. He studied it and realized the lights were stars. He glanced at the ground around him. It was white with craters, sand, and rocks. No sign of life was seen; no animals, plants or people. "Where am I?" Naruto wondered out loud as he stood.

To his surprise a voice answered him, "This is your world and my home, but i believe you would call it the moon." Naruto turned around to see a large silver wolf. Naruto scream and fell on his ass. The wolf chuckled as Naruto stood again and dusted himself off.

"So this is the moon? How did I get here?" Naruto asked, never taking his eyes of the wolf. The wolf nodded and walked over to Naruto.

It laid down at his feet, "What was the last thing you remember before you came here?"

Naruto scratched the wolf's eyes as he thought, "The last thing i remember was Sakura telling me to not to die...AH FUCK! I died right?"

"Yes, that blue thing above you is Earth." Naruto looked up and frowned. He bent his knees and leaped straight up with his hand stretched out towards the Earth. He landed and tried over and over again as the wolf watched, "What are you doing?"

"My friends need me so I need to get back to Earth."

The wolf sighed, "I can help you." Naruto landed again and turned to him.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"I can return you to life but at a price." The wolf said with a sad look, "I will give you a weapon that will allow you to return and also increase your power. It is called a Zan-pak-to." It walked past Naruto and when Naruto turned to follow he saw a sword floating in front of him, "This is a Zan-pak-to. To fully gain and understand its power you will need to work hard."

"What's the price?" Naruto asked. The sword was beautiful in Naruto's eyes. It was a samurai's sword but had a white handle, a black hilt, and a black crescent moon symbol on the handle.

"If you take this sword your new power will change the future and it may make you powerful enemies. Those that carry Zan-pak-tos almost always end up fighting enemies that a normal person could never even touch. You may endanger your friends' lives by saving them. So what will you do?" The wolf watched Naruto closely. Naruto glanced from the sword to Earth and back.

He reached out and grabbed the sword's handle, "I will protect my friends. If my choice puts them in danger then I'll just fight to protect them again and again no matter what comes at me. I swear it upon this sword!"

"Shadomum."

"What?"

"The sword's name is Shadomum which means shadow moon." The wolf began to glow so bright that soon Naruto was beginning to be blinded, "I'm sending you back now. If you find yourself in danger say 'shine in the everlasting darkness, Shadomum' while holding the sword and it will activate it's power. Good luck Naruto!"

"How do you know my name? And who are you?" Naruto asked as the wolf's glow blinded him completely. The last thing he saw was the wolf's smile.

Earth

Sakura, Tazuna, and Kakashi watched as Sasuke took on Zabuza's clone. Sasuke was barely able to hold off the clone, being new to the Sharingan. The clone's fist came out of nowhere and connected with Sasuke's face. While this was going on no one was watching Naruto's body. They didn't notice the wound closing or the fingers twitching. They certainly didn't see his eyes close or his body take a breath. They were watching as the clone was about to bring his sword down onto a defenseless Sasuke. Suddenly a familiar voice rang out, "Stop!" Everyone stared at Naruto in shock. He was standing before them soaked in his own blood, grinning while holding a sword. "Fight me instead you bastard." Naruto said as he pointed his sword at the clone.

The clone rushed at him, "Fine! I'll make sure you stay dead!"

Naruto took a deep breath and whispered, "Shine in the everlasting darkness, Shadomum." Suddenly silver cloth wrappings (like the kind Lee wears on his arms) sprouted from the blades handle and wrapped Naruto's right arm all the way to the shoulder, binding him to the sword. Just as the clone reached him Naruto blocked the giant sword and leaped back, 'What the hell? I didn't even see his attack coming yet I blocked it and leaped out of his reach all without thinking. How?' the clone shoved it's blade towards Naruto and tried to run him through. Naruto instead leaped up and onto the clone's blade. "I get it now!" Naruto said as he leaped off the blade, "The sword directs my body so I have a swordsman's skill without any training." The clone swung horizontally only for Naruto to duck under the sword and shove his own blade into the clone's chest. The clone became a puddle of water.

"Not bad kid. When I'm done killing Kakashi I'll fight you myself. That clone had only 25% of my skill." Zabuza said.

"**Fire style: Grand fire ball jutsu!"** Sasuke shouted from above Zabuza. Zabuza leaped away from the fire ball. Since he didn't have physical contact with the water prison anymore it popped open releasing Kakashi. Kakashi then began to refight Zabuza. He had Zabuza thinking the Sharingan gave Kakashi the ability to see into the future. Before Kakashi could finish Zabuza a hunter nin appeared and stuck senbon needles into Zabuza's neck killing him. The hunter ninja grabbed Zabuza, thanked them, and vanished. Kakashi then collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

"Sorry everyone, I over did it a bit. I won't be able to move very much for a while." Kakashi said as he sat against a tree. He gave his team his eye smile, "Glad to see you're that you're still alive Naruto, but we will need to have a talk about why that is and where you got that sword. Sasuke, nice move with that fire ball. Very clever. You both have showed me I might have wrong when I thought you would just be a bunch of weaklings." Kakashi sighed.

Tazuna glanced from Kakashi to the genin and nodded, "He can stay at my house while he heals. You guys can stay too. My daughter and grandson are the only other people in the house besides myself." Naruto put his sword in a sheath that appeared on his back. He then helped Kakashi up and supported most of his weight by letting Kakashi lean on him greatly.

"Sasuke and I can take turns helping Kakashi till we reach your place." Naruto said as he got ready to start walking.

Sasuke stopped Naruto, "I don't think so Naruto. You just cheated death and need to rest. I'll take Kakashi first." Sasuke took Kakashi from Naruto and began to follow Tazuna.

Naruto shook his head in wonder, 'Why the hell is he being nice to me?' Someone tapped him on the shoulder. Naruto turned to find himself suddenly being embraced by Sakura.

"Thanks for not leaving me Naruto." Sakura whispered. She released him and took off after Sasuke, Tazuna, and Kakashi leaving a stunned Naruto to follow.

Several days later

Naruto panted as he stared at the tree in front of him. After getting Kakashi to Tazuna's house and meeting his daughter, Tsume, and grandson, Inari, Naruto explained to Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura how after he died a wolf gave him a sword and sent him back to his body which didn't have a single mark on it. Kakashi then studied the sword and told Naruto that he could keep it. Kakashi then had the genin do the tree walking exercise to increase their chakra control. Sakura was able to do it instantly but Sasuke and Naruto couldn't walk even two feet up the tree before falling. Kakashi told them that he believed the hunter ninja was a fake and worked for Zabuza. He said that they needed to get stronger for Zabuza's return. Naruto and Sasuke did the tree exercise every day from dawn till they went to bed, only stopping to eat or use the bathroom. The two had been working for the past seven hours. Sasuke landed next to Naruto. Sasuke had almost reached the top while Naruto couldn't even get half way.

"I'm calling it quits today Naruto. What about you?" Sasuke asked him.

Naruto shook his head, "I'm going to stay for a while." Sasuke shrugged and left. Naruto sat down and crossed his legs, 'How do I go about doing this? Wait a second what was that?' Naruto looked around but didn't see anyone, 'I could have sworn i heard my name being called.'

'Naruto.' a voice called out to him from directly behind him. Naruto turned around but again no one was there.

"Hello?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

'Ah so you can finally hear me huh? Good, took you long enough.' Naruto frowned and stood up.

Naruto became frustrated, "Where are you!"

'I'm on your back Blondie. You used me to defeat the clone of that wannabe demon with the giant butcher knife he calls a sword' the voice said in a bored tone.

Naruto reached back and touched the handle of his sword, "Shadomum? Is that you?"

The voice chuckled, 'Yes you moron. You just proved to me that blondes really are stupid.'

"That's it I'm going to toss you off Tazuna's bridge you jerk!" Naruto shouted.

'If you do then I wouldn't be able to teach you to use my power to its fullest. Also only you can hear me so if you keep talking and shouting out loud then people are going to think you're insane. Talk in your head and I'll hear you, that way we can talk without people noticing.'

'Cool, so will your teaching help me reached the top of the tree?'

'Are you serious? That's baby crap compared to what I'll teach you. But just because you asked I'll help you with your tree climbing.'

'Awesome! Let's get started!'

Noon the next day

"Do you think he's ok?" Sakura asked Sasuke. When Naruto didn't come home that night or the next morning Sakura got worried so her and Sasuke decided to go looking for him.

Sasuke sighed, "The idiot probable trained himself till he collapsed and is most likely sleeping somewhere." The two reached the tree that Naruto had been training at. The tree had a vertical cut that reached from the bottom of the tree and ended near the very top. There was no sign of Naruto anywhere. "Let's split up Sakura. We'll meet up at Tazuna's in two hours. See you later." Sasuke ran off in one direction while Sakura went another way. Sakura walked for about twenty minutes before she heard the sound of steel hitting steel. She ran towards the sound till she reached a clearing. There stood Naruto with his sword drawn facing nine cloaked and hooded figures also with drawn swords. Before Sakura could react three of those hooded figure attacked Naruto at the same time. Naruto dodged and blocked every swing from the three swords. To those who didn't know him he would seem to have decent sword skills. The three couldn't touch him even when more than one swung at the same time. Naruto didn't even have his sword's power active. Sakura, coming to her senses, through several kunai at the three figures. To her surprise when the kunai connected the three disappeared in puffs of smoke. Naruto and the other six figures turned to her.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?" Naruto said with a smile. He turned to the figures, "That's it for now you guys. Go ahead and cancel yourselves."

"Sure boss." The clones said as the deactivated their transformation and looked like Naruto again. They then disappeared in several puffs of smoke. Naruto took a step towards Sakura and collapsed onto the ground.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she ran to him. He looked up at her as she sat next to him and he smiled.

He closed his eyes, "Sorry Sakura, I'm really tired right now. I've been training nonstop since Sasuke left me yesterday. I figured that if I sword fight my clones then I'll learn to fight with my sword better. I started with about one hundred and fifty clones and was down to those nine when you showed up. The nonstop combat kept my mind of how tired I was but now I doubt I can even get up. Can I sleep for a little while, Sakura?"

"Only for an hour, then we have to get back to Tazuna's."

"Thanks Sakura." He muttered as he fell asleep. Sakura sighed as she realized she'd have to watch him as he slept and that she was going to be bored out of her mind for the next hour. She looked around trying to think of something to do.

She glanced at Naruto's face and frowned, 'I've always wondered about those scars on his face. They look like whiskers.' Sakura looked around to see if anyone was there. Seeing no one she smiled, 'I guess I could get away with touching them just this once.' She gently placed her hand on the whisker scars she gentle began to rub them. She liked the way they felt like real whiskers and began to wonder how Naruto got them. She stopped rubbing them when she heard a rumbling noise. The noise went away and she continued her rubbing only for the noise to return. Sakura began to laugh when she realized the rumbling came from Naruto, 'It's like he's purring.' She laid down next to Naruto and continued to rub his whisker scars. The rumbling sound began to make Sakura drowsy and soon her hand stopped as she fell asleep.

Late into the night

Sakura was slowly waking up and was resisting it with all she had. She was cuddling a great source of warm and didn't want to leave it. She grabbed the warm thing and pressed closer against it. She froze when she realized that her source of warmth was breathing. She opened her eyes to see that the warm was coming from Naruto. She sat up quickly and found herself to be surprised with how she felt about finding herself cuddling Naruto, 'Normally I'd get angry, blame Naruto, and punch him. Instead I wish I could just lay back down with him but it's so dark out that we really need to get back.' Sakura shook Naruto, "Wake up Naruto."

Naruto woke up instantly and looked around, "What happened to waking me up in an hour?"

Sakura blushed, "I fell asleep."

Naruto stood up and popped his back, "AH! My back is killing me. I fell asleep on top of Shadomum. Suddenly a chuckle caught their attention. The two turned to see Sasuke standing against a tree.

"Have a nice nap you two?" He asked Naruto and Sakura. Both nodded, "Good. I've been watching you too sleep for a couple of hours now."

Naruto gave him a weird look, "That's just creepy Sasuke."

"Whatever. Naruto start heading towards Tazuna's, I need to talk to Sakura." Naruto shrugged and started walking towards Tazuna's house. Sakura turned to Sasuke with a questioning glance, "I need to ask you something Sakura, are you and Naruto together?"

Sakura was taken back, "No! What would make you ask that?" Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo. He gave it to her and by the moon light she was able to see it. It was a picture of Naruto and her sleeping together on the ground. She had half of her body on his and was using his chest as a pillow while he had his other arm wrapped around her. He had a grin on his sleeping face and she had a small smile on hers. Sakura was stunned.

"To bad you two aren't together, you'd make a cute couple." Sasuke said as he walked towards Naruto who was waiting for them out of hearing distance. Sakura put the picture in her pocket and ran after her teammates with a lot on her mind.

Tazuna's house, later that night

Team seven and Tazuna's family were eating dinner when Naruto noticed Inari staring at him, "What's with the staring, kid?"

"What's the point of training? Gato will kill you all and there's nothing you can do." Inari told Naruto.

"We train to do what needs to be done. That's what a ninja does kid. This Gato won't stop us."

Inari stood up with tears in his eyes, "You don't understand! My father died trying to protect everyone! You don't know the pain of having a parent die! You're just a pampered ninja! You don't know what it means to suffer!" Naruto stood and glanced at Inari

His eyes were cold and full of pain, "I can't say I know the pain of losing one's parents cause mine died the day I was born so I never really knew them, but I've never had a pampered life. I was put in an orphanage till I was four. The people in charge of the orphanage kicked me out and I was force to live on the streets for two years. I ate out of trash cans and I slept in a box. Every day I had to fight for my life. The Hokage found me and gave me an apartment to live in. In the academy I was an outcast because everyone's parents told their kids to avoid me. All but one teacher sabotaged my education so I'm not as smart as most kids. I've had over 485 attempts on my life by the people in my own village. I have no friends and probable never will have any. Understand this Inari, I'd give anything to have a life like yours cause at the very least I'd have a family and friends. Inari I took the pain of all I've been through and didn't let it break me. So stop complaining, quit crying, and grow up." Naruto walked to the door and opened it. "I'm not hungry any more so I'm going to check the bridge." He told the stunned room as he walked out. No one moved or spoke for several minutes after he left.

Suddenly Sakura stood and walked towards the open door, "I'm going to go after him."

"He wants to be alone." Kakashi said

Without stopping she glanced over her shoulder to look at him, "He's been alone for 12 years. That's long enough." Sakura closed the door behind her and ran towards the bridge. She reached the bridge after a few minutes to find Naruto sitting on the unfinished edge of the bridge, his feet dangling above the water and his head down. She sat next to him and tried to think of something to say. She looked up and smiled, "The full moon sure is lovely tonight, right Naruto?"

Naruto looked up and stared at the moon, "When I felt alone I'd look up at the moon and ask it if it would help me. It never answered me back." He glanced at Sakura who was shivering slightly due to the cold night's breeze. Naruto removed his jacket and put it on her, "Its cold out and I wouldn't want you to get sick". She thanked him and leaned against him with her head on his shoulder. The two watched the moon for awhile in silence.

Sakura was the first to speak, "You're wrong about one thing Naruto, you do have a friend." Naruto grinned at her.

"Make it two, dope." Sasuke said as he sat next to Sakura. The three sat there, watching the moon, long into the night.

The next day

Sakura watched as Naruto and Sasuke argued over who had gotten to the top of the tree first. Kakashi had awoken that morning fully recovered and had the boys do the tree walk again. Both made it on their first try so Kakashi decided that all four of them would watch Tazuna at the bridge today. Kakashi was reading his book when Tazuna walked up to him, "Several of my workers just quit so could you have one of the kids tell my daughter to ask around and see if anyone will help out?"

"Sure. Naruto go ask Tsume if she can find more people to help out with the bridge." Kakashi ordered Naruto. Naruto nodded and took off running. Sakura suddenly pulled Sasuke out of anyone's hearing.

"What's up Sakura?" Sasuke asked after she let him go.

"Sasuke, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, as long as it's not to ask me out."

"Do you like me?" Sakura asked him quietly.

"As a friend? Yes. As a girlfriend? No. Sorry Sakura"

"It's ok. You just helped me decide something, thanks." Before Sasuke could ask about it a dense mist began to cover the bridge. Workers took off running and Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura surrounded Tazuna.

"Hello, again, Kakashi." Multiple voices said at once. The four found themselves surrounded by several Zabuza's. Before anyone could react, Sasuke through several kunai and turned the clones into water. The real Zabuza appeared along with the hunter ninja, "Not bad. Haku you take the little guy and I'll handle Kakashi." Sasuke shot a fire ball at Haku who leaped back a long distance away. Sasuke rushed him and found himself surrounded by Haku's Crystal ice mirrors. Kakashi ran to help Sasuke only for Zabuza to slice him across his chest. The wound was deep and bleeding profusely. Zabuza engaged the injured Kakashi in a nonstop battle. After a few minutes Zabuza managed to cut the back of one of Kakashi's legs and caused the white haired ninja to fall on to one knee. Instead of attacking Kakashi, Zabuza rushed towards Tazuna and Sakura. Sakura pulled out a kunai and stepped in front of Tazuna. "Fine then girl! I'll cut both of you in half with one swing!" Zabuza cried as he swung his giant sword vertically. Suddenly Zabuza's sword was stopped, just short of Sakura's face, by a second much smaller sword.

Naruto pushed Zabuza back, "Trying to hurt her was a very bad mistake."

"Well if you don't want me to try again then you better pull out all the stops." Zabuza said with a smile. Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. "Kid just as a fair warning, your sword may give you skills but from what I saw it was novice level. That won't cut it against me."

Naruto took a deep breath and as he did a weird blue aura surrounded his body, "Kakashi I'll take it from here. Also let me tell you something no brow. My sword doesn't just give me sword skills, it increases any sword skills I have by ten times. I've been training without using my swords power and I'm better than before so now with my swords power I'll have even more skill." Naruto's eyes flashed open and the blue aura became fierce and wild. Zabuza's smile grew and he released chakra from his body that looked like a demon's head. "Shine in the everlasting darkness, Shadomum." The swords bandages wrapped around his arm like before. The two smiling swordsmen nodded and as one rushed each other. Kakashi had seen, and fought, many swordsmen in his shinobi career so he was able to easly keep up with the sword swings but Sakura was completely blown away.

'How can they block and dodge such fast swings? All I can see are flashes and I'm farther away. Being that close up I'd expect the flashes are harder to see coming.' Sakura thought as she watched them.

"He's gotten strong fast hasn't he?" Sasuke said as he walked up to them. Sasuke had several senbon needles sticking out of him. Haku was next to him and had his arms bound behind his back with some rope. Kakashi gave him a questioning look, "I beat him thanks to my Sharingan. I asked him to give up and he tried to stab himself so i tied him up." Sudden cries of pain caused everyone to turned towards the two fighting ninja. The two had separated and were each supporting a large wound. Zabuza had slashed Naruto from his left shoulder to his right hip. Naruto in return had shoved his sword through Zabuza's right shoulder and out his back.

Zabuza smiled, "It's been a while since I've faced another swordsman and was injured while going all out. The two looked ready to start trading blows again when laughter was heard coming from the unfinished end of the bridge. There stood Gato and a mini army of about 100 armed thugs.

"Seems they made a mess out of you didn't they Zabuza the demon of the hidden mist?" Gato said, "Also I've decided to cancel our contract with you. I thought I was getting a demon not a weak swordsman who gets injured in a fight with little kids. So I've decided that I'll just kill all of you and save myself the bill by letting my friends here grab a couple of women to pass around." The thugs began to cheer.

Naruto stepped towards Gato in a threatening manner, "Is that why you sent those swordsmen to grab Tsume?"

"Yes and to use as a hostage. How did you know about that?"

"On my way to talk to her I found several trees and a boar that had been diced up by some swordsman going in the direction of Tazuna's house. When I got there two swordsmen were dragging Tsume outside by her hair. Inari came running at them with a frying pan. One of them drew his sword and went to kill him so I killed the swordsman first. Then I killed the other as well. It was the first time I've ever killed someone but it was well worth it." Naruto rushed towards Gato, "I'll kill you for your crimes!" Gato turned and ran into his mini army as they got ready for Naruto.

Before Naruto could reach a voice above him shouted to him, "Move back Naruto! **Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"** Naruto leaped back as multiple large fire balls slammed into the army of thugs, lighting several dozen on fire. Sasuke landed next to Naruto as Zabuza and an untied Haku caught up to them. "What are you two doing? We're enemies."

"Not any more. Gato fired us so we don't need to kill the bridge builder or any of you. Besides I'm really tired of this scumbag. Since I injured your teacher I've decided to help. But I get to kill Gato." Naruto and Sasuke nodded and together the four shinobi flew into the army of thugs. They cut through the thugs with swords, kunai and senbon needles. Zabuza soon found an opening and attacked Gato. Zabuza swung his sword using his left arm (His right arm was unable to support its weight thanks to the wound Naruto inflicted). The swing should have removed Gato's head but bounced of the cane Gato carried when the small man brought it up on reflex. As Zabuza swung again a large man with an axe took a swing at his exposed back. At the last second Zabuza was pushed out of the way and his savior had he stomach sliced open. The man raised his axe to finish Haku, who was holding his gut as his entrails began to fall out, off. The man stopped as Naruto burst out of his forehead. Naruto pulled his sword out and, along with Sasuke, covered Zabuza as he picked Haku up. Zabuza glanced over his shoulder at Gato. Zabuza had been going for a clean decapitation but instead because Haku pushed him he had the top of Gato's head just above the mouth.

Naruto turned to Zabuza, "Zabuza, how do we get out of here? With Haku injured and you carrying him we won't be able to rush through these idiots like be for."

"You two could make it through if you leave me and Haku behind. Go on ahead no one will think less of you because of it."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and the two reached an unspoken agreement, "Sorry Zabuza, but if we leave you two behind then WE will think less of ourselves. Kakashi taught us that those who abandon their friends are lower than scum and we've taken that to heart." Suddenly shouts of shock and fear could be heard from the back of the army of thugs. Behind the thugs stood an army of villages four times bigger than the thug army. In front of the villagers stood little Inari with a crossbow.

He loaded the bow and took aim, "Leave our village now or die!" the thugs turned and ran past the four shinobi. The thugs began to leap off the unfinished end of the bridge and swim for dear life. The villagers cheered until a sob was heard. Everyone looked to see Zabuza on his knees holding Haku's lifeless body against his chest. His sobs filled everyone with sorrow. Naruto looked away from the sight.

"Naruto don't look away." Kakashi told him, "You are watching the death of a shinobi that died saving the life of someone he loved. Look on knowing that he wouldn't have wanted you to feel sorry for his death but to take it as a reminder that no shinobi is truly immortal." Suddenly a bizarre sight began to take place, it started to snow.

Three days later

With Gato killed the bridge was finished quickly and all the villagers came to watch the five shinobi use the bridge for the first time. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Zabuza waved over their shoulders towards the villagers as they began their long walk. Zabuza, tired of being hunted, had decided to join team seven on their journey back to Konoha and see if he could stay there for a while to train Naruto in the art of swordplay.

As soon as the five were out of earshot Inari turned to his grandfather, "What are we going to name the bridge?"

The old man smiled, "We need a name that represents strength and the will to never give up. I think I know just the name... how about: The Great Naruto Bridge?" the villagers quickly agreed.

Several minutes later

Naruto was zoning out a little while thinking about all the things he needed learn from his sword upon his return home. Zabuza and Kakashi were up ahead trading stories of past adventures while Sakura was talking to Sasuke out of listening distance.

Naruto was thinking of a way to better train with his clones when strangely Sakura's voice cut through his zoning out, "Hey want to hang out when we get back?" Naruto was thinking it was completely pointless of her top keep asking Sasuke to hang out with her when a hand gently tugged on his arm, "Did you hear me? I wanted to know if you want to hang out when we get home."

Naruto was dumbstruck and his mouth replied before his brain could stop it, "Like a date?"

"Sure." Sakura said as she kept walking not even noticing Naruto had stopped moving in shock, "But it has to be semiformal, which means no ramen or orange clothing." Sasuke patted Naruto's shoulder...

End of Chapter One: The future has been rewritten

Translations

(All translations are done on google translate and are from English to Japanese)

1) Shadomum: Shadow moon

Ending note

The Rose Demon: I got writer'ss block on my other story: Naruto and the Clash of the Clans. I have a little bit typed up but it would be a rather short chapter.

Zabuza: What about this story?

TRD: I have about 55% of this story written up in two notebooks and I just need to type them up and decided where the end of the chapters should go and how to end it cause this story will be rather long. If i keep making the chapters over 5000 word like i'm trying to then I'd say I have at least 10 to 15 more chapter waiting in my notebooks.

Naruto: Whats going to happen to me in this rewritten future you've made?

TRD: Good things. I won't make your life easy or perfect but i will make it better in my opinion.

Sasuke: Who's your favorite character?

TRD: Shikamaru. He's lazy and smart. My friends and siblings watched and read Naruto and say Shika and me are alike. Except instead of cloud watching I meditate.

Sakura: who's your favorite female Character?

TRD: I reserve the right as the writer to keep that answer to myself on the grounds that a pink haired girl might hurt someone. Now will someone please close this chapter out?

Shadomum: Please review and check in again soon to see chapter two.

Naruto: Who lets a sword close out a chapter?


	2. Dates, Family, and Exams oh my!

SHADOMUM

Shadomum: The Rose Demon doesn't own Naruto

Naruto: What the hell? You let him do the disclaimer too? Why can't I do it?

Sasuke: Because you'd screw it up.

The Rose Demon: Will it make you shut up if I let you do the summary of chapter one, Naruto?

Naruto: Hell yeah! (Clears throat) In the previous chapter Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Sasuke and I went on a mission to the land of waves to escort Tazuna the bridge builder. He lied to us about the mission which turned out to be rather dangerous. We were attacked by the demon brothers but that wasn't in the last chapter. The chapter started when Zabuza attacked us and captured Kakashi. Zabuza's clone began to attack us genin. I was going to run away when I suddenly realized what I was doing. I told the clone off only to have it throw a kunai through my heart. I died in Sakura's arms only came back to life after waking up on the moon and was given a living sword called a Zan-pak-to by a talking wolf.

Sakura: I was only holding you out of pity!

The Rose Demon: Sure you were.

Naruto: The sword, whose name is Shadomum, increased my sword skills tenfold. I used its powers to kill the water clone while Sasuke freed Kakashi-sensei. Sensei fought Zabuza and would have won but a fake hunter ninja put Zabuza in a fake death state and took him away. Kakashi-sensei was hurt so we stayed with Tazuna and his family.

Kakashi: In my defense I didn't know he could use the water prison jutsu.

The Rose Demon: As the U.S. Marines say: No Excuses! A ninja must expect the unexpected.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei had the three of us do the tree climbing exercise but only Sakura could do it on her first try. Sasuke and I practiced hard until we got it. My sword trained me to increase my sword skills.

Zabuza: Cheater!

Naruto: After Sensei had recovered and we could reach the top of the tree Sensei decided to have all four of us guard the bridge. I was sent to speak with Tazuna's daughter only to find two swordsmen dragging her out of her house. I killed them and ran back to the bridge just in time to save Sakura from Zabuza.

Sasuke: Is it just me or was Kakashi-Sensei practically useless during this mission?

Sakura: Yeah! What's up with that Sensei?

Kakashi: Um…I really don't know…TRD (The Rose Demon)?

TRD: Truthfully? I wanted to make the mission more about Naruto and his sword so I had you get hurt during your second battle with Zabuza.

Kakashi: Sakura was useless too though!

TRD: No, by having her life put in danger it increased Naruto's spiritual energy.

Naruto: Kakashi was injured and Sasuke was fighting the hunter ninja, Haku so I took on Zabuza till Gato showed up. Zabuza, Haku, Sasuke, and I teamed up to kill Gato who had brought an army of thugs with him. Zabuza killed Gato but Haku lost his life protecting Zabuza.

Zabuza: I'll miss you, Haku.

Naruto: Inari, Tazuna's grandson, rallied the villagers who scared the thugs away. We rested while the bridge was finished and then we left along with Zabuza who decided he wanted to join Konoha.

Sasuke: Why did you decide to join us?

Zabuza: I want to see how strong Naruto will be and to help him along a little.

Naruto: During this mission Sasuke, Sakura, and I got really close. While crossing the bridge Sakura asked me if we could hang out. I jokingly asked her if it was a date and she said sure! I got a date with Sakura! Yahoo!

Sakura: Quiet down you idiot! (Blushes)

Kakashi: Until the very end he did pretty well.

The Rose Demon: I guess you're right but he took a long time. Any way let's begin…

Human talking: "Blah"

Human thinking: 'Blah'

Zan-pak-to talking to its owner face to face: "Blah"

Zan-pak-to talking to its owner in its owner's head: 'Blah'

Chapter two: Dates, Family, and Exams oh my!

Team seven plus Zabuza arrived in Konoha after a short time. Kakashi let his team go off on their own while he and Zabuza went to deliver his mission report and to talk about Zabuza's future. After Kakashi gave his report the third Hokage could only sit there and stare at the two experienced ninja.

"So let me make sure I got all of this. One: The client lied about the mission to lower the charge. Two: The Demon-Brothers attacked you guys and Sasuke beat them. Three: You were trapped in a ball of water by Zabuza. Four: Zabuza's clone killed Naruto. Five: In a fit of rage Sasuke activated his sharingan and attacked Zabuza. Six: Naruto returned to life with a sword and killed the clone while Sasuke freed you. Seven: After you were freed you fought Zabuza and would have won if a hunter ninja hadn't killed him first. Eight: You collapsed do to chakra exhaustion and were carried to Tazuna's house. Nine: You were injured in your second fight against Zabuza who hadn't died because the hunter ninja was his partner who at that moment was fighting Sasuke. Ten: Naruto showed up and fought on par with Zabuza. Eleven: Zabuza, the hunter ninja named Haku, Sasuke, and Naruto teamed up to take on Gato and his thugs. Twelve: Zabuza killed Gato but Haku lost his life protecting Zabuza. Thirteen: The villagers riled together and scared of the thugs. Fourteen: You then decided to return but with a missing ninja (TRD: I think I found my new summarizer!). Is that all?" The Hokage looked from Kakashi to Zabuza for an answer.

Kakashi nodded, "Basically." Zabuza stepped past Kakashi, fell to his knees, and pressed his forehead to the floor.

"Lord Hokage I would like to join the village as a official Konoha ninja."

"Why?"

Zabuza lifted his head, "The blonde boy has incredible potential. I'd like to train him in the art of the blade and see where his potential takes him."

The third stared at him as if he could see inside Zabuza, "Why'd you attempted to kill the Mizukage?"

Zabuza flinched, "The Mizukage feared the seven swordsmen's power so he, in secret, sent ninja after us. Over 250 of our fellow mist ninja caught us by surprise while we were returning from a mission. Two of the seven swordsmen were killed almost instantly. After we got over our surprise we fought back with a vengeance. They killed three more of us during the battle but in the end all of our attackers but one was dead. The other remaining swordsman and I questioned our hostage and he revealed who ordered them. Kisame headed back to the village to speak with the Mizukage. I on the other hand got some of the seven swordsmen's followers and attacked the Mizukage. I was the only one to escape because Kisame attacked us to save the Mizukage. He was betrayed by the Mizukage a little while later and was made a missing ninja a little while later. I was made a missing ninja the day after I attacked the Mizukage. I buried my comrades and hide their swords. I'm tired of running from my village."

"I understand. I'll send a message to the Mizukage and tell the Mizukage that Zabuza Momuchi is an official Konoha ninja and any attack on him will be like attacking me. Also I will allow you to train Naruto to sword fight. Speaking of Naruto, where are our three young ninja today?" The third pulled out his pipe and put it in his mouth.

Kakashi pulled out his book, "Sakura went to talk to an old friend, Sasuke went to train with his sharingon, and Naruto went to get ready for his date tomorrow by talking to Iruka."

The third, who had just lit his pipe, dropped it and started to cough on the smoke, "Naruto has a date!"

The Academy

Naruto ran through the academy's halls looking for Iruka. Since class had just gotten out for the day Naruto knew where Iruka would be. Iruka had just started eating a sandwich when Naruto came bursting through the door to the teacher's lounge.

"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto shouted as he hugged Iruka, "Iruka-Sensei I need your help!"

Iruka set his sandwich down and sighed, "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing, I just need help picking out some new cloths."

Iruka frowned, "Why and where did you get that sword?"

Naruto smiled, "The sword was a gift and I need new cloths for three reasons; First, wearing all this orange is like have a sign on my back that reads insert kunai here. Second, to be a real ninja I need to dress like one, right?"

Iruka grinned, proud of his ex-student, "Right, so what's the third reason?"

Naruto returned his grin, "I got a date tomorrow and I don't have any nice cloths."

Iruka stared at Naruto, "Seriously? Who are you and what have you done with the real Naruto?"

"I'm serious! Will you help me?"

"Sure but you're talking about a complete wardrobe change. I'm a little short on cash though."

"It's ok, I'm paying. My C ranked mission got bumped to an A because we faced Zabuza of the seven swordsmen of the mist and because we killed a crime lord. I got paid for an A ranked mission."

Iruka shook his head, "You have a lot to explain. Let's go get your new cloths and while we're at it you can tell me about your mission."

Ino's house

Sakura knocked on Ino's front door nervously. After a minute the door opened to reveal Ino's father, Inochi Yamanaka.

"Oh! Hello Sakura what can I do for you?" He asked her.

"Hello Mr. Yamanaka, is Ino home?"

"Yeah, she's in her room." He moved out of the door way to let her in. Sakura thanked him and walked upstairs to Ino's room. She opened the door to find Ino sitting in front of her vanity mirror.

Ino frowned when she saw Sakura's reflection in the mirror, "What do you want, billboard brow?"

"I need you help and advice."

Ino pretended to be uninterested, "With what?"

"I have a date tomorrow." The room became very quiet for several minutes before Ino exploded into a fit of rage.

"You're going on a date with Sasuke! Impossible! Did you just come here to gloat!"

Sakura waited till Ino stopped her ranting to breath before explaining, "I don't have a date with Sasuke. Sasuke and I came to an understanding about our feelings and agreed that we could only be friends." Ino stared at her in shock.

"If it isn't Sasuke then who are you going on a date with?"

"Promise not to laugh?" Ino nodded eager for the gossip, "Its Naruto."

"Naruto the dead last? Why?"

"It happened during the mission I just got back from. Help me out and I'll tell you."

"You've got yourself a deal!"

Around 7 pm the next day at the academy

Sakura stood in a pink dress with her hair in a bun and a small amount of make-up. She also wore high heels. Ino stood next to her and was being impatient, "Where is he? He's late! I bet he shows up dressed in orange."

Sakura sighed, "He said seven and it's exactly seven o'clock right now. Also he knows it's a formal date and to dress nice." Ino was about to reply when the two heard someone coming from behind them. They turned and went wide-eyed. There was Naruto walking towards them wearing black slacks, a white button up long sleeve shirt, and shiny dress shoes. The top two buttons of his white shirt were undone revealing a black undershirt. He had left his head-band and sword at home.

"Hello Sakura, Ino. Sakura you ready to go?" Sakura nodded and the two walked off, waving good-bye to Ino as they went.

"Where are we going?"

"A little place Iruka told me about." The two walked in silence for several minutes before Naruto broke it, "So why did you become a ninja?"

"My parents are civilians and when I showed more intelligence than most kids they put me in the academy. What about you?"

Naruto shrugged, "I wanted to earn the villages respect and I thought being a ninja would do that. We're here." The two stopped outside a restaurant called the Katana.

"It's a pretty small place." Sakura said after a moment.

Naruto frowned, "I thought it was nice and it's a pretty formal place. You even need to make a reservation the day before."

Sakura instantly felt like a bitch, "I think it's lovely." Sakura grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. They walked up to the host who gave them a dirty look.

Naruto smiled at him, "Two under Uzumaki."

The host glanced at the open book in front of him, "Sorry there is no Uzumaki listed here."

Naruto frowned, "That can't be. I watched the host from yesterday write my name down."

"Sorry but your name isn't in the book. Besides we shouldn't serve monsters and their bitch." The host said with a smirk.

Naruto was about to tackle the host when a cold voice spoke, "Now you are being very rude. I strongly suggest you apologize." The three turned to see one of the most feared ninja in Konoha, Hirashi Hyuga.

The host seemed terrified, "I'm so sorry Lord Hyuga. It was rude of me to speak to _him_ and ignore you."

Hirashi shook his head, "I meant you were being rude to these young ninja here. Apologize to them, now." The host nodded and apologized to Naruto and Sakura. Hirashi activated his Byakugan and stared at the book, "I believe you need glasses. His name is right there on the list. Get him a table before this place stops being my favorite restaurant."

The host gulped and signaled a waiter, "Take Mr. Uzumaki and his date to a table." The waiter nodded and gestured to the two to follow him.

"Thank you Lord Hyuga." Naruto said as he past him. Hirashi nodded and smiled. When Naruto and Sakura were out of hearing Hirashi turned to the host.

"I will be watching them and the kitchen. If I even sense the smallest amount of spit, poison, or anything that you wouldn't find in a normal person's food I'll kill you and every worker in here. Naruto and Sakura were taken to a table in the back at Naruto's request. The waiter gave them their menus and asked them what they would like to drink.

"I'll have a Pepsi." Naruto told the waiter.

"Dr. Pepper for me." Sakura said. The waiter left the two to get the drinks. Conversation between the two was awkward at first but as the drinks, and later the meals, arrived they loosened up and talked nonstop for several hours. Finally Naruto flagged down the waiter.

"Can I get the bill?" He asked the waiter.

The waiter shook his head, "Lord Hyuga paid for your meal and asked that you come see him tomorrow around four pm." Naruto and Sakura shared a confused glance but thanked the waiter. Naruto handed the waiter his tip as the two left. As the two exited the restaurant the waiter came after them, "Sir! I think you made a mistake! The tip you gave me is five times what it should have been."

Naruto shook his head, "There's no mistake. You were very kind to us, a lot nicer then the host was. Besides I still have a lot of money left over since Lord Hyuga paid for the meal."

The waiter smiled and shook his hand, "Thank you sir. Listen, that guy is only the host on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays. Come on Saturdays or Sundays. The Saturday and Sunday host is a nice guy and those are the only days I don't work with that asshole that messed with you. Oh and if you do return ask for Dave, ok sir?"

Naruto gave him a huge grin, "I'll be sure to do that Dave and please call me Naruto."

"Naruto?" Dave asked as he realized who Naruto was. Naruto looked till the Dave smiled, "You're a good guy Naruto. I won't let that ass talk shit about you again." Dave ran off towards the restaurant but gave them a friendly wave goodbye. The two waved back and walked back to the academy. Sakura sat on the swing while Naruto laid down on the grass.

"Naruto, why do so many people hate you?" Sakura asked out of nowhere.

Naruto closed his eyes, "I can't tell you yet. I only found out recently myself. But I will tell you someday. I promise." He suddenly felt Sakura lay down next to him.

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest, "I'll hold you to it." The two laid there in silence, content with just hearing the other's breathing.

An hour later

Sakura had the feeling of flying and slowly opened her eyes to find herself in Naruto's arms as he jumped from roof to roof. He gave her a smile, "You fell asleep. I decided to be romantic and carry you home but I forgot I don't know where you live." She giggled and gave him her address. He headed in the direction she gave him and after a few minutes he jumped off of a roof and landed in front of her house. He set her down in front of her door and wished her a good night.

She stopped him as he turned to leave, "You're new to dating huh?" Naruto nodded, "Well there are two things you need to do before you go."

"What are they?"

"Well the first is you need to ask me on a second date."

Naruto smiled, "Will you go out with me again tomorrow?" Sakura smiled back and nodded, "What was the other thing?"

Sakura blushed, "Close your eyes." Naruto did so and was shocked to feel her lips on his. After a minute they parted, both with grins on their faces. "That was nice." Sakura said.

"Yeah." Naruto replied. Sakura opened the door and stepped inside. Before she closed it she turned to him, "Night Naruto."

"Good night Sakura." Naruto said. As soon as the door closed Naruto let out a shout of joy and began to run thru the streets shouting, laughing, and pissing off sleeping villagers. During all of this Sakura leaned against the inside of the front door and giggled as she listened to Naruto's laughter.

Around 3:30 pm the next day

Sakura walked down the street while day dreaming about her date last night. She turned a corner without looking and bumped into Konohamaru who had been walking with udon and mogei. He had fallen onto his butt and glared at her, "Look where you're going you ugly hag!" Sakura stared at him before throwing him into a fence. She turned to walk away when she heard Konohamaru talking to his friends, "Shes a beast! Just look that forehead!" Sakura stopped and turned to look at him. He saw the look on her face and took off running along with Udon and Mogei. Sakura ran after them. They ran until Konohamaru ran into Kankuro.

"Look Temari this little shrimp ran into me." Kankuro said as he picked Konohamaru up by his throat.

Temari sighed, "I'm not reasonable for what happens." Sakura, Udon, and mogei stared in shock as Kankuro began to squeeze Konohamaru's neck.

Sakura began to plead with him, "Please let him go! It was my fault!" Konohamaru suddenly let out a cry of pain. Sakura rushed at them with a kunai in hand. Temari swung her closed fan at her like a club. Sakura leaped back at the last second. Kankuro began to shake Konohamaruuntill he heard a metallic sound from behind him. He turned to see Naruto drawing his sword.

"Release him before you die!" Naruto shouted at him.

"Die? Who would be the one killing me?"

Naruto held up three fingers, "One, I'll kill you for hurting my friend. Two, my friend will kill you." At his words a kunai pierced the ground at Kankuro's feet. Sasuke landed next to Naruto, "Three, that's the Hokage's grandson." That information caused Kankuro to drop Konohamaru who ran to his friends. Naruto suddenly frowned, "Tell your other teammate that I may not know where he is but I can feel his blood lust washing over me and it's getting me pissed off." Garra appeared in between Temari and Kankuro.

"Kankuro you are a disgrace to our village, learn your place before I kill you. Temari you better learn your place too." Both of his teammates shook in fear, "Let's go."

The three turned to leave but Naruto stopped them, "You three are sand ninja right? Why are you in our village?"

Temari smiled at him, "We're here for the Chunin exams. I'm Temari by the way handsome." Garra frowned at Naruto and Sasuke.

"You two, what are your names?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Naruto Uzumaki, what about you?"

"I'm Garra of the desert. You will both help prove my existence with your death." the three vanished.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, "Chunin exams? I think we need to go find Kakashi."

Naruto shook his head, "I can't. I got to be at the Hyuga compound in a couple minutes."

Sasuke looked confused, "Why?"

"Lord Hyuga wants to speak with me." Naruto said with a shrug. He waved to everyone and turned to leave when Sakura grabbed him by his arm.

"What's with the new cloths?" Naruto looked down at himself. He was wearing black sandals, black pants (similar to Kakashi's), a black tank top, and a silver vest that was open and had his spiral symbol on the back.

Naruto shrugged, "I thought I looked good. I guess not"

Sakura smiled and gave him a quick kiss, "You look great. Now go before you're late. I'll tell you what Kakashi says when you come get me for my date tonight." Naruto nodded and took off. Sakura turned around to see three shocked academy students and a smirking Sasuke.

The gates of the Hyuga compound

Naruto walked up to the gate of the Hyuga compound. Two male Hyugas stood guard on either side of the gate. Naruto expected to be shunned, insulted, or attacked as he stood before them. Instead the two shocked him by smiling and bowing to him, "Welcome to the Hyuga compound Mr. Uzumaki. We've been expecting you." They called a third Hyuga, this one female and equally happy to see him, to escort him to Lord Hyuga. Naruto was lead to a small and old building. When he walked he found himself standing before twenty old Hyugas and Hirashi.

"Uzumaki, you have been called before the Hyuga Elders. Do you know why?" Hirashi asked. Naruto shook his head, "Well then do you know why the villagers hate you?"

Naruto nodded, "Because I have the nine-tailed fox sealed inside me."

"It is because of your sealer that you are here." Naruto frowned, "You see years before I became the clan head I was sent on a mission with another Hyuga and a young fourth Hokage. At this time he was only a chunin and was my subordinate. During the mission the other Hyuga and I were captured. The enemy removed the other Hyuga's eyes, killed him, and sent it to their leader along with twenty ninja to guard it. The people who captured me wanted to keep my eyes fresh and take me to their leader personally. That's when the fourth showed up and freed me. After we killed my captors he chased down those twenty ninja and destroyed the eyes they had. He returned to me injured so I carried him home. We became friends after that."

Naruto was confused, "What has any of that got to do me?"

"It involves you in two different ways. One I can say and the other I can't. The one I can say is that he was a smart man and if he sealed the demon in you then he must have seen great potential in you. I, Hirashi Hyuga head of the Hyuga clan, ask what the third refused. Will you, Naruto Uzumaki, allow me to adopt you and make you a member of the Hyuga clan?" Naruto stared at him in shock. He would have stayed stunned and quiet for a while if Shadomum hadn't snapped him out of it.

'Listen up blonde. Before you say something stupid think about what you want to know the most. Ask him what being adopted by him entitles, why the third refused, and dating and marriage rules.'

Naruto smiled, 'Thanks Shadomum.' He looked up at the twenty-one Hyugas in front of him, "What does being adopted by you entitle, why'd the third refuse to let you adopt me, and what are the rules on dating and marriage?" It was the elders turn to be shocked at his well thought out questions but Hirashi smiled.

"If I adopt you then you will legally my son. You will be a Hyuga in all but blood. You will have our social status, our protection, access to our money, and no place would dare refuse you access." He said the last with a wink, "You also can't use our blood line or be clan head. The third hokage refused to let me adopt you because he wanted you to be a 'normal' kid but that was when you were first born. As for our dating and marriage laws, well you can date or marry any non-Hyugas."

"I'm currently dating my teammate, Sakura Haruno."

"Not a problem."

"Also I've heard you dislike Uchihas is that true." Hirashi nodded, "Well my best friend is Sasuke Uchiha and I don't plan on changing that any time soon."

"That's fine Naruto."

"One last thing, I want to become a hokage."

"Being a Hyuga won't hinder your goal but we can help you in the future."

"I'll accept then." At his words the elders smiled.

Hirashi walked up to Naruto and shook his hand, "Welcome to our clan, Naruto Uzumaki-Hyuga. We'll get the clan together and sign the paper work tonight at the celebration."

"I can't, I have a date tonight with Sakura."

"We'll invite her, the third hokage, your sensei, and your friends."

Later that night

Sakura had already been shocked to find herself invited over to the Hyuga compound for some kind of event. She wasn't going to go but then Naruto canceled on her so she decided to go. She found it a little awkward to be in a room with over fifty Hyugas. She heard her name called and turned to see Sasuke walking towards her, "Hey Sakura what's up?"

"I don't know. Why are we here?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Come on the others are by the platform. Sakura followed Sasuke until they reached a platform. Kakashi, Iruka, and the third hokage stood in front of the platform. Before they could say anything twenty old Hyuga and Hirashi entered through a side door and walked on to the platform. The older Hyugas stood behind Hirashi as he addressed the room.

"My fellow Hyugas and special guests, I have brought you here to make an announcement that will change the Hyuga clan. Today the elders and I meet with a young shinobi. We came to an agreement and he has agreed to sign these two forms that will allow me to adopt him as my son." Hirashi held up the two pieces of paper.

At the sight of the forms the third became pale, "He didn't…"

"Please come in here Naruto Uzumaki." Hirashi called. Naruto walked through the same door that Hirashi had come through and joined Hirashi on the platform. The third, Iruka, and Kakashi tensed and got ready for all hell to break loose. Instead most of the Hyugas began to cheer. Naruto kept an impassive face as he took the papers and a pen from Hirashi. Before he could sign a voice cut through the cheering.

"Stop this at once!" the third shouted, "Hirashi I told you once before that I wouldn't let you adopt him and you go behind many back anyway? You will be arrested for insubordination, let's go Naruto."

Naruto stunned the third with his next word, "No."

"What did you say?"

"I said no. I want to do this old man and you can't stop me."

"Yes I can, I forbid it."

"According to Konoha's clan law section 24 under the adoption clause; 'only the Hokage in charge during the adoption may forbid a clan adoption but only if; one, the adoptee isn't a legal adult. Two, adoptee is related to an S ranked or higher village secret without his knowledge. Three, the Hokage calls a clan meeting and puts it to vote.'" Naruto recited. Every one stared at him in shock except Hirashi who gave Naruto a smile.

Iruka was the first to speak, "How the hell did you memorize all that? You couldn't even memorize a single part of the shinobi code when you were in the academy."

"I didn't memorize it. Hirashi had me read all the laws that have to do with adoption clause. Shadomum memorized the laws though and recited them to me while I spoke." He reached back and patted his sword's handle.

The third went wide-eyed, "Your sword is alive?" Naruto nodded, "Well it doesn't matter. I can you all three conditions to stop this adoption."

"Wrong, according to shinobi law, section 107; 'a shinobi under the age of seventeen are considered under aged unless they meet three requirements: One, the shinobi has completed at least fifteen C ranked missions or a single A ranked mission. Two, the shinobi has killed over five people in defense of his/her village, mission, comrades and/or innocent people. Three, the shinobi knows at least one jonin level jutsu.'" The third opened his mouth to speak but Naruto continued, "Don't even start old man. I met all the requirements. My shadow clones are a jonin level jutsu, I killed two samurai to save Tazuna's daughter and killed eleven of Gato's thugs to protect the people of the Wave. You also bumped my mission rank from C to A."

"Fine, you're legally an adult. But the second and third conditions still stand"

"The second is invalid. I know about fluffy thanks to Mizuki remember? All you can do is call a clan meeting and put it to vote but the Hyugas are currently Konoha's greatest clan and most of the other clans are allied with them so your chances of victory are slim." The third stepped onto the platform and started a glaring contest with Naruto.

Suddenly he tilled back his head and began to laugh, "I just got beat by Naruto in a legal debate. I never thought I'd see the day. Well I guess all I can do is consent, even though it's not needed." Naruto hugged him and signed the papers.

Hirashi grabbed them and held them above his head, "Welcome to the clan my son, Naruto Uzumaki-Hyuga!" He pulled Naruto into a hug. The room filled with cheers again and Naruto looked embarrassed as he looked into the crowd. He locked eyes with Sakura and smiled.

Two weeks later

During the two weeks that transpired after Naruto's adoption the genin of team seven trained their butts off. Sakura trained with Iruka to increase her chakra control and capacity. Sasuke trained with Kakashi to control his Sharingan and learn a couple of jutsu. Naruto trained with both Zabuza and Hirashi. Zabuza taught Naruto an ancient sword style known as the Dragon Galaxy style. He also taught Naruto a couple of water based jutsu. Hirashi taught him hand to hand combat, strategy, and anti-genjutsu tactics. Naruto also learned a few tricks from Shadomum. The three had agreed not to meet till the day of the chunin exams which was the reason Sakura now sat outside the academy waiting for her teammates. She had been waiting for them for over an hour and was starting to get pissed when Sasuke arrived. He had changed his cloths so that he now wore black pants and a black shirt with an open, dark blue hooded coat with the Uchiha symbol on the back. He waved at her, "Hey Sakura, what's up?" Before she could answer him a green blur appeared in front of them interrupting her. The blur turned out to be Rock Lee.

"I am Konoha's handsome devil, Rock Lee!" He winked at Sakura, "Will you go out with me?" Once again before she could speak someone interrupted her.

"Sorry man but she already has a boyfriend." They turned to see Naruto walking towards them. He stopped next to Sakura and held her hand.

Lee seemed to get the picture and nodded, "Sorry, I didn't know." He looked sad till he saw Naruto's shirt sleeve, "What is that?" Naruto glanced at his shirt sleeve. Stitched into the sleeve was an eagle design.

"This? Hirashi had it stitched onto all my shirts the day of my adoption."

"Hirashi Hyuga adopted you!" Lee shouted. He then smiled, "I originally came here to ask Sakura out and fight Sasuke. Instead I find both Sakura's boyfriend and an adopted Hyuga. I challenge you to a fight…"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki and I'll except your challenge on one condition. You're a taijutsu expert right?" Lee's eyes widened and he nodded, "I don't know how affective the Hyuga taijutsu that Hirashi taught me will be without the Byakugan. So I'd like to use my sword if I can't keep up but I'll keep it in its sheath."

"Sure, let's get started." Lee said as he got into a fighting stance. Naruto rushed him, leaped into the air, and aimed an aerial round house kick at Lee's face. Lee ducked the kick and as soon as Naruto landed he kicked Naruto in the side. Naruto grabbed the leg and held it against his side. He then struck Lee in the chest with the palm of his hand. Lee skidded back but seemed unaffected, "Without the Byakugan you can't win." Lee came at Naruto at high speeds. To defend himself Naruto removed back, gripped his sword's handle and swung the sword with the sheath still on. Lee jumped back to dodge and then leaped forward with a spinning kick, "Konoha Hurricane!" Naruto tucked and rolled under the spinning which caused Lee to collide with a tree. The tree fell and Lee turned and ran at Naruto again.

'Fuck! He hit a tree and got right back up as if it was nothing. I guess I need to use the Dragon Galaxy style on him. Crap I was hoping to avoid using it till much later in the exam.' Naruto thought to himself as he held his sword in both hands aimed at Lee. He then rushed forward and just before the two fighters met Naruto leaped at Lee head first with his sword still pointed at Lee and while in midair began to spin like a drill. "Dragon Galaxy style form one: Comet Dragon!" Lee stopped and thrust one hand outward. He caught the tip of Naruto's sheath in his palm. For a second it seemed like Lee could hold but then Naruto let go of the sword and used the momentum to slam into Lee. The two fell in a heap on the ground. They rolled away from each other and Naruto grabbed his sword.

"Not bad. I'm sorry Gai sensei but I must use _that_ technique." Lee began to undo the bandages on his arms. He stopped when the bandages reached a certain length he stopped and ran towards Naruto. When he reached Naruto he crouched down fast to avoid Naruto's sword swing and kicked upwards to launch Naruto upwards. The force of the kick caused the sword's sheath to slide off. As Naruto flew through the air Lee appeared behind him, "With this finishing move this fight will end." Lee wrapped Naruto up in his bandages and the two flew towards the ground while spinning at high speeds.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

'I got to help him!' Sasuke thought as he rushed towards them while pulling out a kunai. Sasuke stopped running as he heard Naruto's voice.

"It's time to stop playing around. Shine in the everlasting darkness, Shadomum." Naruto said. Just before they hit the ground the bandages were cut and the two were blown away from each other. Naruto landed on his feet with his sword activated. Lee also landed on his feet but was breathing a little hard. Naruto began to walk towards Lee, "Let me show you the true end to this fight." Suddenly Neji and Ten Ten appeared in front of Lee.

Ten Ten punched Lee on top of his head, "Wasn't you who said we should keep a low profile? You have till I get to five to get inside. One…"

"Ah come on Ten Ten."

"Two…" Lee ran inside the academy. Ten Ten sighed before following him. Neji walked after Ten Ten but stopped and turned.

"You are a Hyuga only in name. You are destined to be a weakling." Neji then left. Sakura and Sasuke walked to Naruto to find him grinning.

"Looks like these chunin exams will be interesting."

Sakura grabbed Naruto's right hand, "Looks like it."

"But it isn't anything team seven can't handle." Sasuke said as he stood on Naruto's free side. Together the three walked into and through academy till they reached room 302. The three glanced at each other before walking into the room.

End of Chapter two: Dates, Family, and Exams oh my!

Translations

Shadomum: Shadow moon

Ending note

The Rose Demon: Sorry it took so long. I spent all my time earning money to pay for prom. The tickets cost $70 per person, the flower you put on the girls dress cost $20, riding the horse drawn carriage cost me $10 each time (she wanted to go on twice.), I had to give our ride $20 for gas, and pictures cost $25. I spent $165 on prom and all to make my date and my mom happy.

Shadomum: I want to know what's on all the minds of the males who will read this, did you get lucky?

Sakura: You perverted sword!

TRD: Relax Sakura. No I didn't get lucky.

Kakashi: But you did try right?

Naruto & Sakura: Pervert!

TRD: I was a perfect gentleman which shocked her and my buddies.

Sakura: Just keep it that way.

Naruto: Did you have fun?

TRD: Yeah. We even slow danced to three songs straight.

Zabuza: To be young again.

Kakashi: You said it.

Sasuke: Well before these two old geezers start talking about the old days lets change the subject.

Naruto: So why did you name the chapter Dates, Family, and Exams oh my?

TRD: Well Naruto's date, adoption, and exam training were the main stuff of this chapter. The oh my part was came from an old movie called the wizard of Oz. In it the say 'Tigers, Lions, and Bears oh my'.

Sakura: What will happen to us now?

TRD: I won't give away a lot but the next chapter will be about the chunin exams and how Naruto's spiritual energy will put his friends in danger but may just change them for the better. Also if anyone has any questions just ask them when you review and in the next chapter I'll try to answer them.

Kibo Buringa: Please review and check back for the next chapter so you can meet me.

Naruto: HEY! Aren't you a z-

TRD: Sorry, too much info. Come back to find out Kibo Buringa's identity.


	3. Chunin Exams

Shadomum

TDR: I have returned!

Naruto: About damn time! It's been like over two years you asshole!

Sakura: Yeah our readers are pissed off!

Kakashi: Even I'm not this late…

Sasuke: You're worse than the dope!

Naruto: Fuck you Sasuke!

TDR: (sighs before turning towards readers) I'm sorry it's been so long. While trying to get a new laptop I sort of….forgot about my fan fictions. It wasn't till I found my old flash drive that had my chapter 2 saved on it that I remembered. I feel very ashamed but I swear I will finish my stories. So please stay with me through this. (Bow deeply) Thank you and take it away, Shadomum and Sasuke.

Shadomum: The Dark Rose doesn't own Naruto or the idea of Zan-pak-tos. He only owns any original characters and original Zan-pak-tos.

Sasuke: In the last chapter Naruto was adopted by the Hyuga clan and went on a date with Sakura. We then trained for the Chunin Exams.

TDR: Thank you Sasuke and Shadomum. Let's start the new chap-?

Naruto: WTF! Why did teme get the summary?

Sasuke: Because you took forever last time.

Naruto: Let's ask the readers then. Would you guys rather have my longer but more detailed summary?

Sasuke: Or my faster, and less a waste of your time and life,

TDR: You decide.

Human talking: "Blah"

Human thinking: 'Blah'

Zan-pak-tos talking to owner face to face or using owner's body to speak: _"Blah"_

Zan-pak-tos talking to its owner in its owner's head: '_Blah'_

Demon talking in vessel's mind: **'Blah'**

Demon talking to vessel (or Zan-pak-tos) face to face: **"Blah"**

**Chapter 3: The Chunin Exams**

Naruto frowned as he felt the glares from the room full of Genin of multiple different villages. His hand twitched and moved to touch the handle of his sword when several people began to move towards him and his team.

"So you guys have decided to try as well huh? Looks like The Rookie Nine are together again." Kiba said as he, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino stopped in front of team seven.

Sasuke frowned, "The Rookie Nine? Did you come up with that, mutt?"

Before Kiba could get mad, Naruto grinned, "I like it. Makes us sound unified." Kiba returned Naruto's grin but frowned when a glasses wearing Konoha ninja walked up to them.

"You first timers are going to get murdered if you keep annoying everyone. Names Kabuto and this is my seventh time taking the exam." The Konoha ninja, now known as Kabuto, said as he pulled out a deck of cards. "In my years of taking the exam I've learned that Knowledge is power so I've collected data on every ninja taking the exam. Want to try?"

Naruto opened his mouth to ask when Shadomum growled, _'Something doesn't feel right, he smells like a snake.'_

'What do you mean?' Naruto thought to the sword on his back while Sasuke asked Kabuto about Lee and Gaara.

'_Just like I can see and hear what you do I can also smell, taste, and feel it as well. My senses are more heightened that even the Inuzuka clan. This man has washed many times with very strong smelling liquids that would hide the snake smell from even a ninja dog, but not from me. Do not trust him!' _With that Shadomum faded from Naruto's mind.

Naruto sighed and focused on the conversation, "He even performed a B ranked mission and returned without a scratch." Kabuto said before putting the card away. Naruto tuned him out again when he began to talk about Otogakure and instead began to study the other Genin in the room. He found few that seemed interesting but his attention was caught by three Oto ninja who began to move. One leaped straight at Kabuto and took a swing at him. Naruto saw all this in what seemed like slow motion and he found himself moving towards Kabuto. Suddenly Naruto's vision blurred and Kabuto vanished. The Oto Genin stared in shock at Naruto and Kabuto who were now 10 feet away.

"What just happened?" a confused Kabuto asked. In fact most of the Genin in the room were surprise including Naruto.

Sasuke recovered first, "What else can we expect from Konoha's number one unpredictable knuckle head ninja?"

Before anyone else could react, Ibiki and a dozen or so Konoha Ninja appeared, "Ok you Genin better chill the fuck out and take a number to get your seat assignment. The first exam will soon start." He lifted a stack of paper, "It's a written test!"

Naruto groaned and Sasuke and Sakura glared at him, 'I'm so dead.'

_'Relax Naruto. With me here you can't fail. After all, I've seen you memories and have memorized everything you've ever heard in class, even if you were asleep.' _Shadomum told him causing Naruto to grin.

"Sakura, you and teme don't need to worry about me. Shadomum is going to help. Let's go."

The Genin took their seats and Ibiki quickly explained the rules. The test then started and shortly after the cheating began too. Half way through teams began to be eliminated one after the other. Thankfully Sasuke was able to cheat by copying another Genin's movements and didn't get caught. Sakura got by on brains and Naruto was saved by Shadomum's photographic memory. After the first 45 minutes Ibiki announced that the final question was an all or nothing question. Either they pass or they never get to try again. Many quit but the entire rookie nine stayed as did the Neji's team, Kabuto's team, Gaara's team, and the Oto team. Several other teams stayed as well. Ibiki then announced that they had all past. He explained why before Anko burst through the window and demanded they all go to the forest of death.

Forest of Death

The Genin arrived and stood before Anko, "Ok you brats listen up. You will receive either a heaven or an earth scroll. Your objective is to retrieve both scrolls by taking the missing scroll from another team and getting to the tower in the center of the forest within five days. You must have all your team with you and not look inside the scrolls. You will receive your scroll and your starting gate number when you turn in these." She pointed to a stack of papers, "Consent forms!"

A random Genin raised his hand, "Why do we need consent forms?"

"We wouldn't want anyone holding the village responsible for you deaths in the forest now would we? This is the scariest and most deadly part of the exam after all." Anko said.

Sasuke grunted, "Doesn't sound all that scary." Anko grinned and through a kunai at Sasuke before vanishing. Sasuke's eyes flashed red and he caught the kunai and turned around to try and block Anko's kunai. However she put a third kunai against his throat.

"Careful you don't want to spill your blood too early do you?" Anko asked him.

Sasuke smiled at her, "If you don't release me it won't be my blood that spills." Anko was confused till she felt something cold against her own throat. Her eyes finally notice Naruto behind Sasuke with his sword over Sasuke's shoulder and the tip at her neck. Anko released Sasuke who returned her kunai. Naruto picked up a form and signed it along with Sasuke and Sakura. They turned them in and got their heaven scroll. While they were waiting for the other teams to get their scrolls Shadomum once again contacted Naruto.

_'Naruto about this exam…..Would it not be easier to team up with other leaf ninja such as the young dog's team or maybe the loud blonde's team? Even the green guy's team might come in handy. It's up to you though.'_

Naruto nodded and walked over to Ino's team with a slightly confused Sakura and Sasuke following, "Ino may I have a word with you?"

"Sure I guess, what about?" Ino asked. Ino then blushed when Naruto moved in very close and placed his mouth next to her ear. Sakura growled and leaped at them only for Sasuke to grab and restrain her.

"Ino I want our teams to work together in this exam, along with Kiba's and Lee's teams. Together we have a better chance of passing this exam. What do you say?"

"How do we know it's not a trick?"

"Simple, we have a heaven scroll. We'll even show you if it'll make you trust us."

Ino bite her lip, "Let me talk to my team." She walked over to Choji and Shikamaru. While she did that, Naruto made the same offer to Kiba who put it to vote. Only Shino disliked the idea but in the end agreed it was safer. Ino's team also agreed but when Naruto brought it up to Neji and his team Neji straight up refused. Shortly before the exam was to begin, Naruto gathered the rookie nine for meeting of sorts.

"Ok we need to set some ground rules. First, no team passes unless we all do. Second, we fight together. Third, we work together to collect the scrolls. By the way everyone needs to know who is carrying each team scroll and what scroll it is. Our team has the heaven and I'm carrying it." Naruto told them.

Shikamaru sighed, "We have an earth scroll and I'm holding it."

"I have our earth scroll." Shino muttered.

"I've got a question," Sakura said, "How do we find each other?"

Kiba grinned, "Simple, Shino can leave some of his bugs with each of you and you guys follow them to us. At the same time Hinata will be looking around for you guys and enemies. Akamaru and I need to memorize your scents real quick." Kiba and his dog quickly sniffed Naruto's and Ino's teams. Shortly after that the exam started and the three teams separated. Once the signal was give every Genin team opened their gate and rushed into the forest.

Once inside Naruto's team began to follow the bugs that Shino had left with them. After two hours they met up with Kiba's and Ino's teams. They quickly found an area to use as a base (AN: the place Sakura took Naruto and Sasuke after their fight with Orochimaru.).

"Ok we rest for now and tomorrow we hunt." Sasuke said and the other nodded.

Next day

"I don't see anyone." Hinata said as the nine rookies leaped through the forest.

"I'm telling you I smell someone, so does Akamaru." Kiba replied followed by a bark of agreement from Akamaru who was in his jacket.

Ino sighed, "Your nose must be broken."

Shino grabbed Hinata and stopped her along with everyone else, "There is a lot of chakra in the air. My insects tell me it's there but for some reason they fear it."

_'Naruto run!' _Shadomum shouted but it was too late for Naruto react. A huge gust of wind came out of nowhere and struck the nine Genin and over powered them, sending most of them flying in different directions.

Somewhere near by

A figure dressed in a rope like outfit with a large rope tied in a bow around its waist finished its wind jutsu and turned to the seven shinobi behind it, "Keep the others from interfering and you may have their scrolls and the rest of the money. Just leave the Uchiha alone. Go." Six of them vanished but one remained. "Katsama, go play with him and test the limits of his potential." The Seventh shinobi bowed and vanished.

Naruto

Naruto stood and stumbled a bit, 'Damn it, my head. Memo to self, never head-butt trees again. Shadomum talk to me, what's going on? What hit us?"

_'It seemed to be a large wind style ninjutsu, I sensed it coming but you were unable to move in time. I think someone is trying to separate your group in order to take you guys out one by one. I sense Sakura about 50 meters northwest and Sasuke about 80 meters do east from our current location. I believe one of your comrades is with Sasuke but Sakura may be alone.'_ Naruto nodded and turned northwest, _'Leap back!' _Naruto quickly obeyed and barely dodged the sword swing from a thin black male Genin who had appeared. The Genin was wearing a thick black vest and long tan pants. He was holding a large broad sword. On his fore head was the Kumogakure headband.

"Maybe this won't be as boring as I thought." The Genin said, "I am Rando of Kumo. By any chance do you have your team's scroll?"

Naruto reached back and gripped his sword handle, "I'm Naruto of Konoha and I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

Rando glanced at the sword Naruto carried and nodded, "I was unaware that Konoha taught their Genin kenjutsu. Are you any good?"

"Want to find out?" Naruto asked as he drew his sword. Instead of answering Rando rushed forward and locked blades with Naruto.

Sakura

Sakura glanced around in search of any of her friends, "Crap, am I really alone?"

"No." was her reply from above. She looked up to see a young looking ninja with a Sunagakure head band around his bicep hanging upside down from a tree branch. The Suna shinobi was very muscular and bald. He was shirtless and was wearing blue shorts. Sakura stepped back as the Suna Genin landed on the ground, "Hand over your scroll."

"I don't have it." Sakura told him while pulling out a kunai.

The Genin shrugged, "I guess I don't need you alive then." He began to walk toward the shaking Sakura when a green blur collided with him. At the same time Tenten appeared at Sakura's side.

"Are you ok?" Tenten asked her. She nodded and the two turned to watch Lee get up and face the Suna nin.

The Suna nin growled, "Who are you freak?!"

Lee grinned and entered his pose, "I am Rock Lee of Konoha and you?"

"Iziya." It was the only thing he said before his body began to sparkle like diamonds in sunlight. Lee took a swing at Iziya only to cry out as his fist hit Iziya's stomach, "By the way this is my special ninjutsu; Steel Skin. As long as the sun is up my body will absorb its rays and harden the carbon in my skin. It's like hitting a stone wall." Iziya then back handed Lee into a tree. Lee lay in a hole his body had made in the tree with blood leaking from his mouth. Iziya turned to the girls, "Sorry but my orders are clear; kill anyone who might get in the way."

Kiba/Shikamaru

Kiba leaped back as the Kumo Genin he and Shikamaru had been fighting launched another lightning jutsu. Shikamaru appeared next to him, "I thought you said you could get him?!"

"If he would stay still, then yes I could get him." Shikamaru replied, as he studied the Kumo ninja in front of them. The Kumo nin had appeared in their path and introduced himself as Ganba, before attacking them with lightning jutsu. "He seems to know our clans' jutsu and is keeping us from attacking. We need something unexpected." He got down on one knee and put his hands together so that it made a loose circle, "Hold him off while I think for a second Kiba." Kiba groaned before leaping at Ganba.

Shino/Choji/Akamaru

Choji cried out in pain as a Kumo nin named Heriko kicked him away. Heriko then shot a stream of fire at Shino. "Fools, as long as I can use my Fire Aura jutsu to keep your bugs away from me I can just kick your asses with other technics." Heriko laughed before firing multiple fire balls at Akamaru who dodged. Shino fired a cloud of insects at Heriko but a shimmer of heat formed around him and the bugs fried. Choji then ran over to Shino.

"Shino we need to do something. This guy is going to kill us." Choji said while Akamaru barked in agreement.

Shino nodded, "You are right. I bet the others are under attack as well." Shino entered a taijutsu stance, "I'll hold him off while you and Akamaru run. Find the other and assist them in their battles. You can return for me then. Now go." With that Shino attacked Heriko. Choji watched as Heriko's superior taijutsu skills made their fight very one sided. Choji then took a step back before running away. Akamaru however joined Shino in battle.

Hinata

Hinata woke with a splitting headache to find she was alone. She got up slowly and touched her forehead which was sticky with her blood. She heard loud explosions nearby and began to move towards them when two Shinobi landed in front of her.

"Hey look Saru, we lucked out." One of them, a Suna nin, said.

The other, also a Suna nin, Saru nodded, "We sure did, Abato. Should we check her out better?"

Abato grinned, "Allow me to hold her." He formed some hand signs, "Ninja Art: Grave Restriction!" Immediately two skeletons made of rock rose from the ground and grabbed Hinata's arms, holding her in place. Hinata struggled but to little progress. When she opened her mouth to scream one of the skeletons grew a third arm and covered her mouth.

"And allow me to get her ready for inspection." Saru said while also doing hand signs, "Wind Style: Slicing Palms!" Saru's hands became covered in wind and he used the wind to cut Hinata's jacket, shirt, and pants off. Hinata struggle harder in the skeletons' grips but with the same result. She then began to cry. The two ignored her tears and studied her body. Hinata was now dressed in a pair of blue panties and some bindings around her torso. Saru quickly cut the bindings and whistled.

Abato nodded in agreement, "She's young, twelve or so I'd say but she's already got some decent breasts on her. Imagine her as an adult."

"Yeah but too bad we have to kill her after we're done." Saru said as he reached for her chest.

Abato grinned while he brushed his hand across the front of her panties, "Bet you she's a virgin though."

Hinata closed her eyes, 'Please save me Naruto. Please come to my rescue and stop them. Please…'

"Holy Shit! Saru, look! Is that….him!?" She heard Abato ask. Her eyes flashed open in hope.

Sasuke/Ino

"Sasuke please wake up! Come on Sasuke hurry!" Ino said as she gently patted Sasuke's face. Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and her groaned.

"What happened, Ino?"

Ino began to speak fast, "A huge gust of wind hit us. The others are gone and there's a monster over there wanting to fight you!" Ino pointed and Sasuke glanced over to see a hooded figure sitting cross-legged with his head bowed. Sasuke got up and faced the figure.

The figure lifted his head ever so slightly, "So you have awakened Sasuke Uchiha? Good I was getting tired of waiting." With that the figure slowly stood, "Are you well enough to fight?"

"Yes but what reason do I have for fighting you? I need to find my friends." Sasuke turned to leave.

The figure chuckled, "By friends do you mean Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Konoha team ten, and Konoha team eight? I've already dealt with them." The figure tossed two earth scrolls and a heaven scroll at his feet along with several bloody leaf headbands. "I had hoped they would be able to put up a fight, seeing as five of them were clan heirs. That Naruto was the worse though, he begged for his life the entire ti-!" The figure was interrupted as Sasuke leaped at him with his Sharingan on. The figure easily dodged Sasuke's attacks until Sasuke pinned him to the tree with ninja wire that was connected to Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke launched a fire jutsu that went straight down the wire towards the trapped figure. Fire seemed to consume both the tree and the figure so Sasuke turned away. He then began to walk over to Ino when he heard a whistling noise and broke out into a run.

"Ino move!" Sasuke shouted as the figure appeared behind Ino swinging a sword at her open back. Ino turned and watched wide-eyed as the blade fell towards her. Suddenly she felt a warm liquid hit her face and was then sent flying back onto her rear. She looked up to see Sasuke standing between her and the figure. Ino glanced at the ground to see a small puddle of blood at Sasuke's feet. "Ino are you hurt?" He asked her while still facing the figure.

"Ye-yeah I'm fine." Ino told him, "What about you?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Don't worry, I'm ok."

The figure laughed, "Ok? I doubt that greatly Uchiha. After all what good is an Uchiha without both eyes?" Ino gasped and jumped up. She grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and turned him until she could see his face. The figure's sword had cut from the forehead to his right check, right across his right eye. The diagonal cut was bleeding bad and left Sasuke with only one good eye.

"Sasuke….your eye….why?" Ino asked, barely getting the words out.

Sasuke shook his head, "I said don't worry. I can still see and I can still fight."

"I like you attitude. My name is Katsama and I am here on my master's behalf. Since you have shown you have skill I'll show myself." Katsama ripped the hooded cloak from his body. His body was very thin but showed no bone. His hands had talons and a snake like tail came from a hole in his pants. His face was normal but the rest of his body was covered in scales. He raised his sword and nodded to Sasuke, "Are you ready?" Sasuke pulled out two kunai and rushed at Katsama.

Naruto

Naruto blocked Rando's sword but was unable to counter attack in time to hit him. 'He's good, not Zabuza good but good. He gives me no time to use my Dragon Galaxy style.' Naruto leaped away from Rando, "Shine in the everlasting darkness, Shadomum." Silver wrappings sprouted from the handle and wrapped up Naruto's right arm as Naruto activated his swords ability. Rando attacked Naruto with a very rapid series of faints and thrust but Naruto blocked them all with ease. Then seeing an opening Naruto started his own barrage of attacks, landing four cuts on Rando's torso.

This time Rando was the one to leap back, "Can't believe I'm about to use this against someone like you, but here goes. Lightning Style: Sword of the Thunder God!" Lightning began to flow along Rando's blade and Rando stood there as more lighting began to build.

Naruto raised his sword, 'There's no way a normal swing can stop that. I need to use THAT move. Ready, Shadomum?'

_I'm ready Naruto but be warned. I feel multiple battles going on and since this is your first time using that you will release a massive amount of spirit energy. I'm not sure if it'll affect your comrades or not if they get hit by it.' _

'I don't have much choice. Please be ok everyone.' Naruto began to focus his spirit energy into his sword. Rando, being worried about what Naruto was planning, attacked Naruto with his electrified sword. Naruto swung his own sword and shouted, "Mikadzuki Sutoraikā!" A large silver slash of energy came from Naruto's sword and flew at Rando. As the attack moved it made a sound like a wolf howling. Mikadzuki Sutoraikā collided with Rando's Sword of the Thunder God. Rando held Naruto's attack at bay for a moment but his sword couldn't handle the power of the two attacks and snapped at the guard. The two attacks blew up in Rando's face and sent him flying. A wave of invisible spiritual energy was blasted outwards in multiple directions from Naruto. Naruto sheathed his sword and walked over to where Rando lay. As he approached Rando opened his eyes and sat up.

"Dude that was the greatest sword battle I have ever had. Here take this, you've earned it." Rando pulled out an earth scroll and tossed it to Naruto with a smile. "I hope we meet again kid. Oh, and by the way, your friends are in trouble. Good luck." With that Rando fainted. Naruto could hear combat nearby and raced off towards it.

Sakura/Lee/ and Tenten

Tenten began to pant as she tossed her now empty scrolls aside. Iziya stood unharmed surrounded by thousands of weapons that Tenten had fired at him. Tenten reached for another scroll only to find out her pouch was empty as well.

"Finally out of weapons are you? Well I guess it's time to die and since you like weapons so much I'll use one as well." Iziya went to a nearby tear that was small compared to the others but still pretty big. It was about twenty feet tall and about four feet thick. Iziya grabbed the trunk of it and with a mighty yank he ripped it out of the ground. He raised it up high and smiled at the frozen females. Lee slowly opened his eyes and saw that Sakura and Ino were in danger but knew he didn't have the strength in him to stop the tree.

As Iziya swung it down towards the girls he tried to move, 'If I can't stop the tree then I can at least push them out of the way. I'll give my life to save theirs.' A wave of spiritual energy washed over the area.

'_Now that's the stuff kid! Come here!'_

Lee's inner world

Lee's vision turned black and when it returned he was standing on a lake covered in floating lotus flower. _"So you have come to visit me after all this time. You really kept me waiting." _Lee looked up and saw a long green dragon floating in the air above him (AN: The dragon looks kind of like Shenron from Dragon Ball Z). _"I am very pleased to finally meet you in person, Rock Lee."_

Rock Lee nodded to the dragon, "It's nice to meet you as well mister dragon. Would you mind telling me where I am?"

The dragon floated downwards until it was lying upon the lake, _"You are inside your inner world. You are here because of the blonde boy. His massive spiritual energy awakened me and I find my master about to be killed by an inferior warrior. How despicable. I am here to offer you something beyond your wildest dreams. Will you take this power like Uzumaki has done?"_

Lee frowned, "Will I be able to save them?" The dragon nodded, "Then yes I will accept. Please give me the power." Suddenly the lotus flowers floating on the lake began to gather in front of Lee and formed a katana. The katana was long and had a closed lotus flower for a guard. Lee grabbed it and frowned again, "I don't know how to use a sword."

_"I doubt that will be a problem," _the dragon chuckled, "_The sword's name is Hasu. Now go and do what feels right." _The dragon blew smoke in Lee's face and Lee closed his eyes.

With Lee/Tenten/Sakura

Lee opened his eyes to find himself still moving towards the falling tree; however the katana was now in his hands. His mouth opened and he shouted, "Strike, Hasu!"

Tenten, watching the tree get really close, snapped out of her shock at Iziya's power and shoved Sakura out of the way. She then braced herself for the tree's impact which, surprisingly, never came. She turned to see Lee standing before her holding the tree at bay with a single hand. He smiled at her over his shoulder. Her eyes then noticed his arms' changes. Both arms were covered in gauntlet like metal that went from Lee's finger tips too his shoulders. The gauntlets had three spikes coming out of the shoulder parts and had a green dragon on them. Lee turned back to Iziya who was using all his force to try and pull the tree away from Lee. Lee frowned and gave a little tug that caused the tree and Iziya to fly over Lee, Tenten, and Sakura. Iziya quickly moved to avoid having the tree land on him and rushed Lee as soon as he landed. Lee pulled his fist back and met one of Iziya's punches with his own. This time Iziya was the one to cry out in pain as his hand broke. Lee then hit him with an open palm strike to the chest that sent Iziya flying through the same tree that lee had hit.

Seeing that Iziya wasn't going to get up any time soon lee turned to the two female Genin, "Are you guys ok?" they both nodded so Lee had his gauntlets melt and reform into his Katana. He then sheathed it in a sheath that, like Naruto's, had appeared on his back. "Let's find your team Sakura."

Shikamaru/Kiba

Shikamaru had finally come up with a plan to beat Ganba when the Kumo nin had trapped Kiba in a net of electricity and threatened to fry him. He then went on to say that he was ordered to kill _a_ Konoha Genin and because the orders implied only one, he would kill only one of them. He had given Shikamaru a choice of which dies and he had only a minute to decide. Shikamaru was running every possible scenario through his head and only came to two paths; run and let Kiba die or sacrifice himself and hope that Ganba keeps his promise.

'I have no real choice. I never thought it would end like this. I figured I'd become a Chunin, get married to a troublesome women, have a troublesome daughter, retire early, and live an easy life of shogi and cloud watching from then on. Too bad' Shikamaru glanced at Kiba who was shouting at Shikamaru to run. 'Sorry Kiba but I got to make the right choice here.' He held his arms outwards and stared at Ganba.

Ganba nodded and raised his hand until it was pointed at Shikamaru's chest, "Have no fear Konoha ninja. Your sacrifice is honorable and I will honor you by making your death quick. Good bye, Shinobi whose name I do not know. Lightning style: Spear Shot!" Lightning formed in Ganba's hands and fired at Shikamaru in the shape of a spear. As the lightning flew at him a wave of spiritual energy washed over the three ninja. The spear then struck his torso and electrocuted Shikamaru whose body began to convulse violently. When his body finally collapsed it was smoking and very still. Kiba began to tear at the electric net trying to get at Ganba.

Ganba turned to Kiba, "I'm sorry for your lose and I'm also sorry that I can't let you go. If I allow you to leave then my sensei will become angry and if I keep you alive then Heriko will burn you to death slowly. I will make your death quick as well to save you any real pain." Ganba then raised his hand and aimed it at the trapped Kiba.

Shikamaru's inner world

Shikamaru groaned as his body twitched from the electricity, "I officially hate lightning element jutsu."

_"I second that notion master." _A voice from close by said. Shikamaru sat up to find himself in a large empty meadow. The meadow seemed to go on forever and when Shikamaru looked up he saw that the sky was slightly cloudy. _"So master, what is your opinion of this place?" _The voice asked. Shikamaru turned to see a black deer lying next to him staring up at the clouds. Shikamaru calmly lay back down and sighed, "Open field, grass, clouds, and no troublesome lighting or annoying idiots? I'm definitely in heaven."

The dear shook his head, _"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but you are not in heaven. This is your inner world master. I was relaxing when I felt you accept that you were going to die and just let it happen. I can't let that stand master. So please take this." _One of the clouds in the sky flew downwards and took the form of a samurai sword handle. It had a really short chain at the bottom of the handle and missing a blade.

Shikamaru picked up the handle and sighed, "This is going to be a major drag, right?"

_'Unfortunately, yes. However with this you will have a chance to survive long enough to live your dream. The weapon's name is Tamashī. Call upon it and it will lend you its strength. Now it's time to go master.' _One of the clouds began to darken and thunder could be heard.

"This is going to hurt right?" Shikamaru asked. The deer nodded before moving away from Shikamaru. A bolt of lightning struck Shikamaru and the last thing he heard was the deer mutter, _'How troublesome.'_

With Shikamaru/Kiba

Ganba gathered the lightning chakra needed to use his Spear Shot slowly this time because it cost him a lot of chakra to fire as fast as he did against the pineapple headed Konoha ninja. He was almost there when he heard a groan. He turned to see said Konoha ninja getting up off the ground.

"How are you still standing?" Ganba asked calmly. He was still charging his attack to take out the trapped Kiba.

Shikamaru turned to Ganba and shrugged, "Long story and I really don't want to talk about it." He then reached down to where a samurai handle was hanging by a chain to his belt. He unclipped it and pointed it at Ganba, "Relax, Tamashī." A blade of black energy sprouted from Shikamaru's sword handle and grew till it was the size of a normal samurai sword blade. The energy blade made a humming sound as Shikamaru stared at Ganba.

Ganba was unsure what the blade was but he would not back down, "You wanna play with blades huh? Ok my village is famous for our sword skills. Lightning Style: Lighting Saber!" the lightning Ganba had gathered in his hand formed into a broadsword that looked like his teammate Rando's sword. He then swung it at Shikamaru who attacked as well. The two energy blades held each other off for a moment until Shikamaru's Tamashī began to hum differently and cut right through Ganba's lightning sword and sliced deep into his left side.

Ganba was shocked, "How?" he asked before canceling his jutsu and holding his bleeding side.

Shikamaru walked past Ganba to the net holding Kiba, "It's really simple. Anything made from chakra (AN: or spiritual energy); swords, spears, creatures, shapes, and even this net vibrate at a certain speed, density, and direction. My Tamashī can change its own vibration to match the vibration of whatever I want it to and then adjust further so that it can cut right through it. Watch…." Shikamaru swung his sword at the net which like the lightning saber held for a moment until, like before, Tamashī's humming changed and Shikamaru was able to cut the net to shreds with ease. Kiba stood and Shikamaru turned towards Ganba. "Do you have your team scroll?"

"I do." Ganba said.

Shikamaru deactivated his sword and clipped it to his belt, "Keep it and make it to the next round. Because I want to see what you can do when you are following your own orders, Ganba of Kumo." The two Konoha ninja began to walk away.

"Wait!" Ganba called out, "Who are you?"

Shikamaru turned to Ganba, "I am Shikamaru Naru, Heir to the Naru Clan." Shikamaru's eye's glowed black for a second, "But you can call me the Black Blade of Konoha." He then took off with Kiba.

Shino/Akamaru/Choji

"Fire Style: Hurricane Blaze!" Heriko shouted before launching a twister of fire at Shino and Akamaru who barely got away in time. Just outside of the combatant's sight stood Choji shaking. He had tried to run away however his legs froze shortly after he had started. He could hear the battle rage on but he couldn't bring himself to go back and help.

'Why am I such a coward? He knew we couldn't beat that Kumo ninja yet Shino stayed to buy us time to run. Even Akamaru had more fight in him then me. I'm pathetic.' A wave of spiritual energy washed over Choji and the fighters.

_'Stop being such a goddamn baby! Go fight that bastard and show him whose boss!' _A voice in Choji's head shouted.

Choji jumped a little, 'Who are you?'

_'I am your Zan-pak-to, my name is % % #$% %#$. Crap! You can't hear my name yet…..ok how about a deal, you defeat that fire spewing loser and when you are able to hear my name I will grant you incredible power. Powers that will make you surpass even your sensei. What do you say big guy?' _The voice could tell that Choji was unsure so the voice used his secret weapon. _'By the way, that Kumo ninja called you a fat ass.'_

"WHAT?! I'M NOT FAT! I'M FLUFFY!" Choji then turned and ran straight towards the battle.

_'Damn, I better not call that kid fat when we meet in person.' _Heriko was about to fire another fire ball when he heard a shout. He turned to see the fat….I mean…. fluffy Konoha nin run at him. He laughed at him until the fat ninja tossed a green pill into his mouth and his entire right arm grew gigantic. The very large fist flew at a stunned Heriko and launched him through several trees. Shino raised an eyebrow before running towards a now normal sized Choji who was crying out in pain while holding his stomach.

Hinata/?

Hinata's eyes found the person that the two Suna ninja seemed to fear and her hope vanished when she realized it was another Suna nin. This Suna ninja had red hair and a large gourd strapped to his back. 'He must be the third member of their team.' She began to cry again.

"Ga-Gaara, what are you doing here?" Saru asked.

Gaara glanced from the two Suna ninjas to Hinata, "It doesn't matter." Sand began to pour from the gourd. "Mother wants your blood to tide her over for now." The sand flew at Saru and Abato and wrapped around them. They then floated upwards. "Gaara held an open hand aimed at them, "Sand Coffin!" Gaara closed his hand and the sand crushed the two ninja. Their blood splattered all over and some fell onto Hinata and the rock skeletons. Hinata stared wide-eyed at Gaara before crying out as the bloody sand began to wrap around her slowly.

'**Now kill the girl! Give me her blood! Hahahahahaha!**' The voice inside Gaara's head screamed (AN: Shukaku to us, "Mother" to Gaara). Gaara prepared to crush Hinata when he glanced at her face. He suddenly felt weird.

A wave of spiritual energy washed over the two and a new voice spoke in his head, _'Shut up Shukaku. I swear you are only like this because you are pissed about being the weakest of the tailed demons. Now go away til I can deal with you myself.' _Shukaku's voice vanished, with many curses and threats, from Gaara's head. _'Now listen Gaara, I will hold "Mother" at bay so that you can sleep yet still have your ultimate defense. However you need to stop the killing spree. Now go free that girl and help her since it was ninja from your village that were doing her harm in the first place. Now I need to go torture, I mean talk to Shukaku. I'll speak with you again very soon.' _The voice faded from Gaara's mind and Gaara redirected his sand to crush the rock hands holding Hinata. Hinata fell to the ground and rolled into a ball still crying. Gaara used his sand to make a smooth blanket for her and covered her with it for modesty. Gaara then sensed his siblings appear.

"Gaara, where did you go? We've been looking for you." Before Temari could go on, Kankuro stopped her and pointed to the blood splatters and the crying girl with sand covering her.

Gaara then turned to them and his eyes seemed softer, "I-I don't know what to do for her. I see no wounds yet she's crying and I don't understand. Help me….." Gaara gripped his chest which was beginning to hurt. Temari and Kankuro stared in shock before Temari kneeled next to the girl.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Temari asked and Hinata looked at her in fear. "We aren't going to hurt you. I'm Temari, the idiot in makeup is my brother Kankuro, and you've met my other brother Gaara. What's your name?" Hinata shook a little before whispering her name. "Hinata? Well Hinata you look like you need a hug." As soon as she said the word hug Hinata's tears increased and she threw herself into Temari's arms and began to tell her everything. Temari's own eyes began to tear up as she heard what ninja from her own village tried to do and it brought her own fears to mind. Kankuro was glaring at the bloody remains of his fellow Suna ninja in disgust while Gaara was studying the crying Hinata. He then noticed a bloody scroll on the ground and had his sand bring it to him. It was an earth scroll which Gaara pocketed. His team already had their pair but he felt compelled to keep this scroll. While he had been retrieving the scroll Temari had pulled out a different scroll and unsealed a pair of shorts, jacket, and wrappings.

'Kankuro turn around, you too Gaara." Temari ordered, suddenly not all that afraid of Gaara. Gaara, realizing what Temari was doing, instead made a wall of sand around the two females so that Hinata could dress in privacy. After a few minutes or two, Temari called for Gaara to lower the sand. He did and returned all his sand to his gourd.

Hinata walked up to him then, now dressed like Temari, and bowed to him, "Thank you very much, Gaara." Gaara was unsure of the appropriate response just nodded. Hinata looked off in a seeming random direction and veins began to pop-up next to her eyes. "I see some of my friends heading this way." Gaara nodded and turned to face the direction she indicated. He crossed his arms and waited.

Sasuke/Ino

Sasuke cried out as Katsama's sword bite into his shoulder. He stumbled back and began to pant. His body was riddled with gashes and slashes which were all bleeding profusely. Sasuke found his vision to begin to blur and looked over his shoulder at Ino. 'Even if she started running as fast as she could she'd never out run this monster. If I can hold him long enough then she might have a chance. Hopefully she can find help.' Sasuke turned to Ino, "Ino run and find help. I'll slow him down, now GO!" Sasuke ran at Katsama who just shook his head.

"Risking your life for others and then asking for help. You are not worthy of being Orochimaru's next vessel. Die pathetic runt." Katsama meet Sasuke's charge and easily dodged all of Sasuke's attacks until Katsama found an opening. He then slipped his sword between two of Sasuke's ribs and into his right lung. Sasuke gasped and a trickle of blood escaped from between his lips. Katsama slid his blade out of Sasuke's body and wiped the blood of his sword using a tree. Sasuke fell backwards but before he could hit the ground he was caught by Ino. Ino held his head in her lap and began to cry.

"Ino please don't cry. We promised the others that we'd pass the second exam together right?" Sasuke said as his vision began to fade rapidly.

Ino shook him, "What's the point? The others are dead. There's no hope." Sasuke wanted to deny it but he couldn't find the strength. He felt Ino move away and stand. The last thing he saw was Ino standing in front of Katsama who was raising his sword then all went black.

Sasuke's inner world

Sasuke opened his eyes and still saw only black. He stood and looked around still seeing only black. He heard a noise in the dark and went for his kunai pouch but it was gone. He got ready to fight when a dog sized bull began to walk out of the dark. The bull was grey and looked fully grown only small. The bull walked up to him and looked up at him.

_"Hello weakling. Welcome to your inner world." _The bull said much to the surprise of Sasuke. Sasuke got over his surprise quickly.

He looked around and grunted, "Inner world huh? Looks kind of dark don't you think?"

The bull nodded, _"But we can fix that. Don't worry about it at the moment though. We need to deal with that freak with the blade. At your current level you have no hope of defeating let alone killing him. But I can help your weak ass become powerful but on one condition."_

"What is your condition?" Sasuke asked already wanting the power.

_"Simply give up on your revenge. That's all you have to do. You can restore your clan but no killing your brother. Deal?"_ The bull asked while watching Sasuke.

Sasuke stepped back and glared at the bull, "Hell no! I will kill Itachi will all my power."

"_Then Ino will die." _The bull said and Sasuke froze._ "She has already given up hope. She will die like Naruto and Sakura. Who do you truly wish to avenge? Your friends that meant the world to you or your family that cared more about Itachi then you. I have two horns; the left will send you back but without my power and the right will give you my power. Choose."_

Sasuke could feel his anger rise but it was not aimed at the bull or Itachi. His anger was towards Katsama. Sasuke reached out and grabbed the bull's right horn. The bull grinned and opened his mouth wide. Inside his mouth was a sword handle. Sasuke grabbed it and pulled the sword from the bull's mouth. The sword looked like a normal samurai sword but had a circle shaped guard instead of a square.

_"This is_ _Kibō no Engimono. Let this blade bring hope to all those that have abandoned it. Now go loser and kill the freak." _Sasuke nodded and the darkness consumed him.

With Sasuke/Ino

Sasuke rose up as Katsama was about to bring his blade down on Ino. He turned to see Sasuke and frowned before redirecting his swing at him instead. Sasuke quickly grabbed the handle of the sword at his hip and drew it in a flash to block Katsama. Then he leaped back and held his blade up.

"Let the Lightning come, Kibō no Engimono!" grey lightning began to dance along the swords blade. Sasuke grinned, "My Kibo Buringa allows me to use lightning in interesting ways. He raised the sword higher until it was pointed at the sky, "Rasen-jō no arashi!" The blade's lightning got thicker and Sasuke swung downwards and a spiraling wheel of lightning flew towards Katsama who tried to leap away but the wheel still connected with one of Katsama's feet. The lightning wheel cut right through Katsama's foot at the ankle. Katsama cried out and feel to the ground. "Now feel this." Sasuke put the sword back into its sheath and got into a quick draw position. Rumbling could be heard from the sheathed sword. He then glared at the injured Katsama, "This is for my friends, Seiteki Bakufū!" He then drew his sword with all the force he could. A bolt of grey lightning flew from the sheath followed by a rumbling thunder. The lightning struck Katsama and destroyed him. Sasuke deactivated his sword and sheathed it. He then turned to Ino, "I've avenged them." He walked over to the pile of Konoha headbands and scrolls. He stared at them before sitting down next to them. Ino sat next to him and pulled out a scroll. She opened it and a bunch of medical gear appeared. She had Sasuke remove his shirt and began to clean his wounds. While she was doing that Sasuke stole a piece of the bandages and wrapped his wounded eye. Afterwards he pulled his headband over his now useless eye. After a few minutes Ino had finished cleaning and bandaging, she then reached up and touched his bandaged eye. His hand caught hers and the two stared into each other's eyes before they found themselves moving closer.

Suddenly they heard a voice shout, "Pig! Sasuke!" They leaped away from each other and turned to see Lee, Sakura, and Tenten running towards them.

"Sakura? But how?" Sasuke wondered aloud.

Shikamaru/Kiba

Shikamaru and Kiba appeared in time to see Choji slug the Kumo ninja and then cry out in pain. Shikamaru raced past a surprised Shino and Akamaru to Choji. "Choji which one did you take? Which one?"

"Spinach." Choji muttered and Shikamaru began to worry. Suddenly Neji appeared. He quickly used his byakugan to study Choji's body before he began to shut off Choji's chakra to prevent a chakra overload. Soon after he fell asleep and then Shikamaru got Neji to agree to help them find the others. The group moved on towards where Kiba could smell Hinata and…..

Hinata/Team Gaara

(AN: You know it should be called that)

Gaara stood next to Hinata as she watched and waited for her friends. Temari was on her other side with Kankuro behind the three. Gaara saw a ninja walk through some bushes and flinched when the new voice in his head began to speak, _'He's here. The one who unknowingly gave me the power to pimp slap Shukaku into submission.' _It was the ninja that Gaara and his team hand met before the exam, Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata grinned and walked over to Naruto who was watching Gaara closely. Before Hinata could tell him anything Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, Choji (Being carried by Neji), and Shikamaru appeared from one side of the clearing. At the same time in walked Lee, Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Sasuke (Who was being helped by Lee) on the other side. Naruto, who had trouble sensing people's spiritual energy, took a step back as spirit energy seemed to pour from Lee's, Sasuke's, and Shikamaru's bodies. His weapon seemed to shake in joy at the very sight of his fellow Zan-pak-tos.

The Genin quickly told their stories and Gaara then shocked his team by giving Hinata the heaven scroll he had found. Sasuke then tossed Naruto one of the Earth scrolls he had got rom Katsama and tossed Ino the Heaven. Sasuke then gave Lee the other earth scroll since Lee's team still needed one. Gaara's and Neji's team left the Konoha nine who headed towards the tower. After a day they reached their destination and the three teams split up.

Team Seven

Naruto was supporting a still messed up Sasuke when they entered the room. Sakura was behind them and read the poster on the wall and took the scrolls from Naruto and Sasuke. "I think it's time to open the scrolls." She said and with a nodded from her teammates she opened them. They began to smoke so she dropped them and in a flash Iruka appeared.

"Good job you guys. You made it through the second exam. Now let me explain the point of the post-"

Naruto stopped him, "Sorry Iruka-sensei. We need to get Sasuke some medical attention. Please help." Iruka nodded and took Sasuke from Naruto and escorted them to the medical bay in the Tower where all three were treated. Naruto snuck away from the doctors and ran into Shikamaru who was outside one of the rooms in the medical bay.

"Hey Shika you ok?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Choji is being treated and having his chakra points reopened. Ino is looking for Sasuke." Shikamaru ran his fingers over the handle of his Tamashī as her remembered what happened in the forest.

Suddenly Naruto felt his sword shake, _'You need to get everyone together. Find the green kid and bring him and Pineapple to Emo's room. It's about time we Zan-pak-tos tell you a story.' _

Naruto nodded and looked at Shikamaru, "Meet me at Sasuke's room in ten minutes and make sure it's only you two in the room. I'll be right back." Naruto turned and took off before Shikamaru could respond.

Lee

Lee stared at the sheathed katana in his hands, 'I don't get it. Where did this come from? Was that dragon real? How did I know how to use this sword? I'm so confused.'

"Hey bushy-brow, I need you to come with me." Lee looked up to see Naruto walking towards him. He was about to refuse when his Katana began to pulsate.

_'Go with him Master. You will find the answers with him.' _Lee frowned but began to follow Naruto. It didn't take them long to reach Sasuke's room but when they entered they found that Shikamaru and Sasuke were not alone.

Kakashi gave Naruto his eye smile, "Greetings Naruto. Mind telling me why Shikamaru is trying to get rid of me?

"Kakashi-Sensei the four of us need to talk in private if you don't mind." Kakashi shrugged and began to leave, "Wait, will you do us a favor Sensei? Will you stand guard to make sure no one is listening or might disturb us?"

Kakashi rubbed his chin, "I guess I could. In fact I'll place a silencing seal on the room. No one will be able to hear. I'll also place a seal on the door to keep it from opening. But on one condition." Kakashi paused for dramatic effect, "I want to sit in on your little meeting."

Naruto's eyes became unfocused for a moment before he answered, "Fine but don't tell anyone what's said here without permission ok." Kakashi nodded and sat along with the others after activating both the silencing and barrier seals on the room. "Shadomum is going to speak through me so don't freak out ok?" It's all yours Shadomum."

Naruto's eyes closed and when he spoke it was obviously not his voice but the voice of an older man, _"Hello humans and Zan-pak-tos alike. I am Shadomum, Zan-pak-to to Naruto Uzumaki. I know you have many questions but leave it until the end. I'll start off with a story. As you all know this is world is known as Earth, however it once had another name. It was once called the world of the living. For you see there were two other worlds connected to this one. The worlds were known as the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo the Soul society was where most of the departed souls went to when they died. In the Soul Society there were beings called Soul Reapers. These Soul Reapers were part of a large organization called The Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Their job was simple, help souls pass over to the Soul Society and defeat creatures called Hollows."_

_ "Hollows are beings that were once souls but could not pass over for one reason or another. They let their negative emotions such as; anger, hate, sorrow, etc… consume them until they became Hollows. Now Hollows only want one thing, to feed on souls. The Soul Reapers fought these Hollows in order to save souls. Like Shinobi, Soul Reapers and Hollows had ranks depending on their powers. Soul Reapers were in one of thirteen squads that were led by a Captain. Only the strongest were given that title. However the Captain of the First Squad was called the Head Captain and he commanded the others. Each Captain had a second in command called a Lieutenant. Lieutenants differed in strength but most were strong. After Lieutenants you had third seats which were the third in command and normally the third most powerful. The fourth seat was the fourth and so on."_

_ "The Hollows were different. As they devoured souls they became stronger and evolved. The lowest ranking Hollows had very little intelligence and some could even speak. Others were rather smart. Each Hollow, like Soul Reapers had their own powers and skills as well. When Hollow eats enough Souls it becomes a Menos Grande or Gillian for short. A giant Hollow with no arms that is very stupid. It eats not only soul but some even begin to eat their own kind. When a Gillian begins to eat its fellows Gillians it evolves into a very dangerous and highly intelligent type of Hollow. This kind of Hollow is called an Adjuchas. Adjuchas are able to command the Gillians however they cannot stop feeding for if they do they will regress back into a Gillian. Adjuchas are very strong and most are close in power to a Captain class Soul Reaper or a very powerful Kage in his prime, like the First Hokage. I doubt that even he could defeat a captain in full release though."_

_ "Anyways, the Adjuchas are not the strongest form of Hollows. A very few Adjuchas are able to transcend their limits to become Vasto Lorde. A Vasto Lorde is close to human in size but have more power that a Captain or any Kage alive or dead. There is one other type of Hollow. They are called Arrancar. You see every Hollow has a masked face. Destroy the mask and the Hollow dies. However an Arrancar is a Hollow, either an Adjuchas or a Vasto Lorde, that somehow broke a piece of its own mask. Upon doing so an Arrancar takes an even more humanoid shape. In fact there are only minor differences such as a left over piece of mask. Arrancars are pretty much Hollows that have gained Soul Reaper powers. They have unique and incredible powers. However the Soul Reapers had their own special fighters, The Vizards. The Vizards were Soul Reapers who gained Hollow Masks and were strong enough to match the Arrancars. For many centuries the Hollows and Arrancars warred with the Soul Reapers and the Vizards. Legends say that one day a powerful Hollow appeared who called himself the God of Hollows. It is said he was sick of the fighting and made a deal with Kami himself. He would give his soul to end the war. Since this Hollow was said to be the first Hollow ever Kami agreed. Kami fused most of the Soul Society with the world of the Living and sealed Hueco Mundo. Souls now went to either the soul palace where his heir ruled in what was left of the Soul Society if they were good or if they were evil they went to Hueco Mundo as Hollows. The Soul Reapers were now normal humans without their power which was taken from them and the Hollows couldn't hurt anyone outside their own world so the war was over." _Naruto/Shadomum stopped speaking and waited for any questions.

He was not disappointed as Sasuke frowned, "What's that got to do with what's happening to us?"

_"Why, everything of course." _Naruto/Shadomum said with a smile, _"The Soul Reaper's power came from their swords. From their Zan-Pak-To, the very power you three and Naruto now have in your possession. You four are now Soul Reapers." _The room was quiet until Shikamaru shook his head.

"How is that possible? If story about the Hollows and Soul Reapers are real then how do we have their powers?"

_"I am unsure why the powers have returned at this time but I know only this much, it can't be good for us." _Shadomum/Naruto replied. _"What I do know is you three owe your powers to Naruto here. His release of spiritual pressure awakened the Zan-Pak-tos within you. I don't think that everyone will gain one though. I believe it's only those with a good heart."_

Kakashi tilted his head, "And why would you think that?"

Shadomum/Naruto looked depressed, _"The Prophecy of Souls."_

"What's the Prophecy of Souls?" Sasuke asked. Suddenly He, Lee, and Shikamaru froze and closed their eyes. As Naruto/Shadomum spoke again the other three did as well in similarly altered voices.

"_Long after the end of the Society's end,_

_The Soul Reapers will finally make amends._

_Twelve new Soul Reapers must appear,_

_Or everyone will lose those they hold dear._

_For Kami's seal is weakening even now,_

_And you will not like to know how._

_Find the twelve before the enemy appears twice,_

_Two hated for they became human sacrifice,_

_Both because of a father one out of love the other responsibility,_

_Two from a fallen clan with a legendary ability,_

_Connected by blood one through love the other hate._

_Two heirs that use the creatures of nature as his teammate,_

_The first feels useless and alone while the other fears disgust._

_Two warriors of different eras but battle both must,_

_Both will morn, one for his comrades and the other his hero._

_Two old friends both considered a zero,_

_One carries the sin of Gluttony the other of Sloth._

_The final two are rivals that feel lost,_

_One is destiny's puppet the other is unaware of the gift he has._

_Make sure these Soul Reapers don't act rash._

_They must defeat the enemies of their own world first,_

_So all nations must come together to prevent the worst._

_Will you fall to the Moon's Light or the Horrors sealed by Kami?_

_If you wish to stop the Moon's Light,_

_You must gather and convince the Nine Sacrifices to fight._

_And the Captain of the Soul Reapers must learn about his past,_

_Of the Mother and Father he thought lost._

_To defeat the Horror, Enemies must become Comrades,_

_Four reapers must use the power they didn't know they had._

_Embrace the darkness to defeat the enemy,_

_For if you lose you'll meet Kami._

_To stop the leader two reapers must give their Souls,_

_And call forth the Ultimate hero to complete their Goal."_

The four boys' eyes refocused and they shook their heads. "Ok that was very strange." Lee commented while still looking confused.

"I agree Bushy-Brow." Naruto said while looking at Kakashi was writing something down.

Shikamaru and Sasuke seemed to be thinking deeply so Naruto/Shadomum spoke, _"The Prophecy of Souls is imprinted in the minds of all Zan-pak-to. We don't know who or what makes us know this prophecy but I believe that Naruto unlocking the power of the Soul Reapers may activate the prophecy."_

"Ok, so I think I'm the one with the sin of Sloth but I'm unsure about you three." Shikamaru said. Kakashi saw the sad look in Naruto's eyes.

Kakashi quickly changed the subject, "You guys are too focused on this. The exam is still going on and so far five Konoha teams have passed as have one Suna and one Oto. Tomorrow is the end of the second exam and with so many teams passing the Procter for the third exam will most likely hold preliminary matches to cut the number in have." He then paused as he realized he said something he shouldn't have but the four Genin just nodded at him.

"We'll continue this conversation after the exams are over. For now let's just relax until its time." Sasuke said and the others agreed.

The next day

(Two hours before the end of the Second Exam)

Naruto was walking around the tower alone after once gain avoiding the medical staff that wanted to treat him. Suddenly he felt Shadomum twitch in its sheath and he leaped to the left to barely avoid a familiar sword's swing. He turned and drew his own blade.

"Good to see that you haven't lost any of your skill since our battle, Naruto Uzumaki." Rando said with a grin before sheathing his sword. Naruto sheathed his own slowly while eyeing Rando's teammates. "Where are my manners, Naruto these are my teammates Ganba and Heriko. Guys this is Naruto the kid I told you about."

Naruto gave both a nod which they returned, "I heard about you two, one of you guys tried to kill Shikamaru and Kiba while the other tried the same with Choji, Akamaru, and Shino."

Ganba sighed, "It is true that we tried to kill your comrades but we were under orders to stop you guys from interrupting the Uchiha's battle. We later learned that the man who paid us had given us a scroll of cash that had poisonous gas inside instead. We managed to get away before we were poisoned."

"Whatever," Naruto said, "What I want to know is who ordered you, why they want Sasuke, and why are you here?"

Rando put his hands in his pockets, "The guy was some Genin from Kusagakure...at least I think it was a guy." He turned to his comrades who both shrugged, "Anyways he or she found us and another team and paid both teams to hold off you guys. He…she….it…the Kusa ninja even asked us to kill all of you. The Kusa nin never specified what it wanted with the Uchiha so we didn't ask. As to why we are here, well we managed to find a heaven and earth scroll just in time." Rando then held his hand out to Naruto, "I can't wait to fight you again."

Naruto gave him his famous goofy grin and shook Rando's hand, "Likewise."

Combat Area inside tower

(Around Two Hours Later)

Twenty-four Genin stood in eight rows of three before the Hokage, their individual Sensei, and several Jonin. (AN: Not sure if there is a plural for Sensei so I left it like this. Please not though that I mean all eight teams' Sensei are here; Kakashi, Guy, Baki, Kurenai, Asuma, Orochimaru, a Kumo Jonin who was probably Rando's Sensei, and…wait, Kabuto's team didn't have a Sensei present did they? Weird, but anyway back to the story.) The Hokage stepped forward and began to make a speech about how the Chunin Exam was used in place of war and junk.

Naruto stopped listening when he felt a tingle in back of his skull, _'Listen to me for a moment, Naruto. If the Cyclops is right then you will have to right someone in this room. With so many teams from Konoha there is a 16/23 percent chance you will fight a member of your own village so I've decide you cannot use the Mikazuki Sutoraika. You lack the control to dull the attack enough to make it nonlethal. Lightning boy was luck his attack weakened ours or he would have died. Stick to your Dragon Galaxy Style.'_

'I've only mastered forms 1-3 though. Is it enough?'

_'Hmmm….ok how about this, you can only use Mikazuki Sutoraika if you are facing an opponent that I honestly think you may need it? Ok?'_

Naruto saw that the Hokage was done talking and that some Jonin with a bad cough named, Hayate Gekko, was explaining the rules, 'Fine, I agree.'

Naruto started to pay attention as Hayate was finishing, (AN: BTW I am not adding Hayate's cough to the dialog. Simply because it is a pain in the ass and I refuse. However I will place a * in his dialog where he coughs so I'm not completely lazy.) "So when your * name appears on the * board above me you will * come down here and * fight your opponent *. Any * questions?" When no one raised their hands he continued, "Then * let's begin." The board began to flash through names until it stopped on two:

**Kiba Inuzuka (Konoha)**

**VS**

**Ganba Kyro (Kumo)**

End of Chapter 3: Chunin Exams

Tranlations

1) Shadomum: Shadow Moon (Naruto's Zan-pak-to)

2) Konohagakure: Village hidden in the Leafs

3) Otogakure: Village hidden in the Sound

4) Kumogakure: Village hidden in the Clouds

5) Konoha: Leaf

6) Kumo: Cloud

7) Oto: Sound

8) Mikadzuki Sutoraikā: Crescent Moon Striker (A large silver slash of energy fired from a swing of Naruto's Zan-pak-to that makes the sound of a wolf howling as it moves through the air)

9) Hasu: lotus (Lee's Zan-pak-to)

10) Tamashī: Soul (Shikamaru's Zan-pak-to)

11) Kibō no Engimono: Bringer of Hope (Sasuke's Zan-pak-to)

12) Rasen-jō no arashi: Spiraling Storm (A spiraling wheel of lightning that cuts just about anything in its path.)

13) Seiteki Bakufū: Static Blast (static from the lightning on the sword when in its sheath is gathered until it is fully charged and the blade is drawn releasing the gather static in a blast of lightning.)

14) Kusagakure: Village hidden in the grass

15) Kusa: Grass

(If I missed any please inform me)

TDR: How was that? I made sure to go over 10 thousand words as an apology. However I can do it for the next chapters. If you guys want that.

Naruto: I think we should answer some of the reviews or at least comment on them.

TDR: great idea. Sasuke pick one.

Naruto: WWHHHAAATTT! Why him?

TDR: Fine. Naruto, Sasuke, and Zabuza will each pick one. Happy? You can even go first.

Naruto: Hell ya. Ok let me see…..strange….what's this one about? (Hands TDR a review from WhiteFangDarkClaw with Kakashi looking over his shoulder. After a quick read the two froze and glanced at each other.)

Kakashi: Ninja Art: Reverse Head Hunter Jutsu! (He then buries Naruto's, Sasuke's, Sakura's, Zabuza's and Shadomum's heads in the dirt.) Go now before they hear!

TDR: Ok so WhiteFangDarkClaw writes: 'Enjoying it so far. One slight problem though you mention a S rank secret would prevent the adoption, but isn't his parents identity a S rank secret?' Well White, I figured that if the whole Nine-tailed fox getting loose and attacking Konoha thing never happened then Naruto would have been known publicly as Minato's Son. In fact no one mad a big deal about it in the manga when they found out so I figured it was more of an A ranked secret since it doesn't, at least to me, affect Konoha's safety and security. I think S is more like can cause danger to the village in a huge way while A is more like it affects a single person or small group (The others finally manage to get their heads unstuck.). Hope that answers your question.

Naruto: I didn't get to hear it!

Sakura: Yeah!

Sasuke: I have dirt in my ears (Shakes head to dislodge said dirt.)

Zabuza: Well at least you had your mouth closed (spits out sand).

TDR: Naruto if you drop it and allow us to finish I'll treat you to ramen. All. You. Can. Eat.

Naruto: ….Teme…..pick one….Now…. (Eyes flash red)

Sasuke: Ok, (Steps away from Naruto) kyuubi bunshin15 writes: 'dude the daughter is not tsume its tsunami. tsume is kibas mom.' ….TDR you fucked up.

TDR: (Smashes head into flagpole repeatedly) Thank you Kyuubi very much. I should have caught that long ago.

Naruto: NEXT!

Zabuza: AyameRose writes: 'well that really sucks... either way i hope you didnt get hurt and good luck with your independant study! i will be watching for the update! one suggestion i had was that it seemed like sakura decided she liked naruto way to fast... its definately a good story but you should put some drama into their relationship at some point'

Naruto: I don't like this review

Sakura: now that you mention it….

Naruto: I really hate this review

TDR: Well in fact…..

Naruto: I really, _really _hate this review

TDR: All jokes aside, Ayame, I had thought about that a while back and have plans for their relationship, don't you worry. (Chuckles evilly)

Naruto: I _really, really _**HATE **this review.

TDR: Also Ayame thank you for caring about my schooling and wellbeing. I also want to again say I'm sorry for not updating sooner. For those that are new welcome and I hope you enjoy. But for those of you who were here from the very start and have come back, I am incredibly thankful and promise you I will stay to the end. Also to have a little extra fun, if you can guess what type of character this next person is I will allow you to choose Kiba's or Shikamaru's pairing out of a list of girls (Tayuya, Temari, Yugito, Tenten, and Kin). First come, first serve. When you guess (guess are given in the form of reviews so no messaging me with answers. I want everyone to see who the first with the right answer was.) Give me the names of the guy and girl you want as well. Also if you forget to add the names of the girl and guy you are disqualified.

Jishaku: My name is Jishaku. Am I a; 1) Jonin of the Leaf, 2) Jonin of another land, 3) a Zan-pak-to, 4) some random dude off the street, 5) None of the above. Farewell till next time. PS: Also vote for what kinda summary you want, Naruto or Sasuke.

TDR: By the way I have deleted the Author's Note chapter I posted about the car accident so those of you who know what I'm taking about don't be surprised. See you la-! (is interrupted by Naruto who is dragging him off to Ichiraku's Ramen stand)


	4. Preliminaries

Shadomum

TDR: Sorry it took so long, been a little busy lately. I'll keep this short and simple (You are welcome Foxxel). The last chapter was about the gang going through the first two parts of the Exams and three new Zan-pak-tos appearing. No one won my little contest…infact only Foxxel even took a guess so Foxxel if you'd be so kind as to choose which male (Kiba or Shikamaru only) and which female (Tayuya, Temari, Yugito, Tenten, or Kin). Just message me your choices. Now on with the story.

Human talking: "Blah"

Human thinking: 'Blah'

Zan-pak-tos talking to owner face to face or using owner's body to speak: "_Blah_"

Zan-pak-tos talking to its owner in its owner's head: '_Blah_'

Demon talking in vessel's mind: '**Blah**'

Demon talking to vessel (or Zan-pak-tos) face to face: "**Blah**"

**Chapter 4: The Preliminaries**

Naruto started to pay attention as Hayate was finishing, (AN: BTW I am not adding Hayate's cough to the dialog. Simply because it is a pain in the ass and I refuse. However I will place a * in his dialog where he coughs so I'm not completely lazy.) "So when your * name appears on the * board above me you will * come down here and * fight your opponent *. Any * questions?" When no one raised their hands he continued, "Then * let's begin." The board began to flash through names until it stopped on two:

**Kiba Inuzuka (Konoha)**

**VS**

**Ganba Kyro (Kumo)**

Kiba visible flinched when he saw his and Ganba's names appear, 'Great I gotta fight sparky again. I'm starting to hate Kumo ninja.'

Hayate nodded, "Ok will * everyone except * the two participants move * to the viewing stands." Naruto's squad moved to the right viewing stand along with Shikamaru's, Gaara's, Kiba's team (minus Kiba/Akamaru), and their sensei. On the left stand were Kabuto's, Rando's, Zaku's and Neji's teams (Minus Ganba) along with their sensei. Once everyone was in their proper spot Hayate continued, "The two of you * will battle one on * one. The winner will * be decided by knocking your opponent * out, killing * your opponent, giving up, or if * I've decided that * one of u is * unable to continue. * If I say to stop I expect you * to obey." Kiba and Akamaru faced Ganba and waited for the signal. "Ready? Start!"

Kiba wasted no time and popped a soldier pill while tossing one to Akamaru. Akamaru's fur turned red and he jumped on to a crouching Kiba's back.

"Beast Mimicry! Man Beast Clone!" Suddenly Akamaru transformed into Kiba and both looked more animal like; more noticeable fangs and claws. "Now to show you why with Akamaru on my side you can't win this time! Fang over Fang!" Kiba and Akamaru leaped forward and began to spin until they looked like drills. They headed towards Ganba who, throughout all this, just stood there.

Ganba suddenly leaped straight up with a chakra enhanced jump and touched the ceiling. He hung from it and began to fly through hands signs as his opponents changed directions to move towards his new position. Before they could get to him he finished jutsu, "Lightning Style: Electro Net" He then fired the same electric net that had caught Kiba last time. This time Kiba and Akamaru stopped spinning to move out of the way.

Kiba chuckled as the net flew past him, "Like I'll fall for that again." He turned back just in time to see Ganba's lightning covered leg connect with Akamaru's face. Akamaru returned to his normal form and fell towards the ground. Kiba tried to get there in time to catch him.

He barely managed to grab Akamaru before he heard Ganba's voice, "Lightning Style: Spear Shot!" Knowing what was coming Kiba tried to leap out of the way but was blasted by the jutsu's impact on the ground. He tried to get up only to find Ganba's Lightning Saber an inch away from his throat. "Give up young Inuzuka, save at least a little of your pride and honor." Kiba growled before turning to Hayate and nodding.

"Winner by forfeit, Ganba Kyro!" Rando, Heriko, and a black haired Jonin with a Kumo head band clapped and congratulated Ganba. "The * next match will begin now." The board began to flash again as the two Genin returned to their teams. It stopped on two new names;

**Temari (Suna)**

**VS**

**Tenten (Konoha)**

(AN: Sorry but I do not want to type up this fight since I've left it unchanged so please just pretend it happened)

**Sakura Haruno (Konoha)**

**VS**

**Ino Yamanaka (Konoha)**

(AN: Sorry but I will not be typing this on either)

**Shikamaru Naru (Konoha)**

**VS**

**Kin Tsuchi (Oto)**

Shikamaru groaned at having to fight a girl but walked down to fight anyways. Kin leaped over the rail while Shikamaru took his time and went down the stairs slowly.

"Ready?" Hayate asked, "Start" Kin tossed several senbon needles at Shikamaru who easily dodged but didn't counter. Kin seemed to get a little angry and began to throw multiple senbon needles at him.

_'Mind explaining what the hell you are doing Master?' _Shikamaru's Zan-pak-to asked him, _'Defeat her.'_

Shikamaru dodged a senbon with a bell attached to it, 'I see no point in winning.' Suddenly Shikamaru's vision began to blur, 'Damn sound jutsu. I'm going to quit.'

Before Shikamaru could forfeit his sword spoke again, _'Defeat her and I'll play shogi with you anytime you want.'_

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he stood straight, "Time to fight back." Kin went to throw more senbons but found her unable to move. "Shadow procession success. Stupid girl, you didn't even notice that the string attached to the bells shouldn't give off a shadow." He then unclipped his Zan-pak-to from his belt and aimed it at Kin who was mimicking his actions, minus the Zan-pa-to.

"Relax, Tamashī." The black energy blade appeared, "Now let's see if this works." The energy blade began to extend until the tip was at Kin's throat. Hayate, realizing Kin was unable to move, called the match in Shikamaru's favor.

**Rando (Kumo)**

**VS**

**Choji Akimichi (Konoha)**

Rando was about to leap the rail to the ground when he noticed Naruto looking at him intently from across the room. Rando frowned before returning his intention to Choji. He jumped down to land next to Choji.

Hayate glanced at each opponent, "Ready? Begin!" Rando quickly pulled out a small scroll and rolled it open. He bit his thumb and wiped it across the open scroll to release a small cloud of smoke. When the smoke vanished Rando was holding a new sword was in his hands. The sword was a huge broadsword but this one was the size of Zabuza's sword. He moved towards Choji who stepped back in fear. Suddenly Rando stopped and looked up at Naruto.

"Yo, Uzumaki, is this dude a pal of yours?" Rando asked and Naruto nodded. Rando then stabbed the giant sword into the ground before turning back to Choji, "Fine, I'll go easy on you but only because I'd rather fight Uzumaki without him feeling the need to avenge you." Rando rushed at Choji and slugged him in the gut. Choji's eyes bugged out as he gasped for breath and Rando stepped back. However that would prove to be a mistake as Choji quickly used his partial expansion jutsu to grow his right arm and smack Rando away.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised that Choji was able to use that so easily. He normally has trouble doing that."

Rando landed next to his sword and pulled it out of the ground. He sent it swinging horizontally at Choji who leaped over it. However the moment the sword left his hands Rando began to flash through hand signs. He aimed his right hand at Choji and made sure all his fingers were pointed at Choji as well. "Lightning Style: Electro Streamers." Five lightning bolts fired out of his fingers and blasted Choji who was still in the air. Choji twitched in the air for a moment or two before hitting the ground, hard. Rando sighed before walking over to his sword. He was half way to it why he heard a strange sound and turned around to find a very fat Choji using his Human Boulder jutsu while rolling towards him. Rando leaped back while forming four hand signs. He then faced the rolling ball of meat that was moving towards him while cocking back his right fist.

"Lightning Style: Bolt Punch!" He swung his now electricity covered fist into the rolling Choji. Rando's fist seemed to have no effect as he was being pushed back so he pulled back his left fist and performed his Bole Punch again. He struck Choji again and like before it had no visible effect as Choji continued to move Rando until they slammed into a wall. Choji rolled in reverse and returned to normal.

Choji panted and twitched a little, "Don't underestimate the power of fluffy." Choji turned to move away but stopped as a chuckle was heard.

"That was the power of fluffy, huh?" Rando crawled out from the hole the two had made in the wall, "It's more powerful than Heriko ever could begin to explain. He was right about not underestimating you. Ganba also said the same about the pineapple haired kid and that seems true too. Too bad you are finished." Choji seemed confused when he started to twitch even more, "My punches may not have been able to stop your attack but there are consequences for having that much electricity course through your body. Now give up."

Choji shook his head and stood, "Never. I won't lose, not when barbeque is on the line! Expansion Jutsu!" Choji's body became huge and round again as he prepared to start rolling again.

"So you do have something to fight for, well so do I. Let's see whose will is greater. Feel honored because you have forced me to use my special technique. It's based off of a jutsu I saw our village's Raikage use." Rando removed his vest and both of his arms began to become covered in electricity. "Rando lightning Style: Lightning Speed Barrage!" Rando leaped at a now spinning Choji and his arms became a blur as he threw electric punch after electric punch at Choji at extremely high speeds. This time Rando was not pushed back but instead after a second or two Choji's rotation was stopped and with one final swing he was sent flying back where he returned to normal. Choji tried to stand but failed so Hayate called the fight in Rando's favor. Once he was called the victor Rando canceled the electricity and several people flinched as they saw that his arms had massive 2nd degree looking burns. Medics came and picked up Choji and placed him on a stretcher but before he could be removed from the room Rando walked up to him.

He gave Choji a grin, "Great job big guy. How about we get some barbeque after the second exam is over? You know, to celebrate my victory. It'll be my treat." Choji smiled but glanced at his team. Rando followed his gaze and nodded, "Bring your team if you want. I'll bring mine and still pay. What do you say?"

"Sounds like fun. Let's do it." Choji told him as the medics removed him from the room. They tried to take Rando out as well but he refused. Rando walked over to his vest and used his foot to kick it into the air where he grabbed it with his mouth. He looked up at Naruto again before glancing at his team and sensei. His sensei shrugged so Rando leaped up and landed next to Naruto while Ganba retrieved Rando's sword. Rando then set his vest on the rail.

He turned to Naruto's and Choji's teams, "I hope you don't mind if I stand with you guys."

"It's cool." Naruto told him before holding his hand out, "That was a great fight."

Rando glanced at Naruto's hand before looking at him in mild regret, "Sorry but I can't shake your hand. That last move temporarily paralyzed my arms. They'll be fine in an hour or so."

Asuma frowned, "Then why use such a move? You could have used your sword to defeat Choji without having to use that."

"Where is the fun in that though? Besides it was a great fight and that Choji has the potential to become a formidable ninja. It was a worthy and honorable battle." Rando told him much to Asuma's surprise, "By the way I'll be treating your team and mine to barbeque when this part of the exam is over." He glanced at Naruto and Kiba, "If you want your teams can come as well, also my treat." Naruto grinned while Kiba shrugged. Suddenly a muffled gasp was heard and they all glanced at Hinata who had her mouth covered and was staring at the board in what seemed like fear. They turned to the board and Kiba cursed.

**Neji Hyuga (Konoha)**

**VS**

**Hinata Hyuga (Konoha)**

Kiba moved towards Hinata and grabbed her shoulders, "Forfeit Hinata, you can't beat him and he won't hesitate to hurt you." Hinata didn't reply so Kiba shook her a little but stopped when Kurenai pulled him away.

"Kiba stop it. You are making it worse." She told him.

Kiba growled, "I know but he'll win no matter what. She doesn't need to get hurt over this Sensei." He turned back to find Hinata walking down the stairs, "Hinata don't!" He moved to stop her when Shino moved in his way, "Move Shino, we need to stop her!"

Shino shook his head, "It is her choice Kiba. Let her go." Kiba's body shook but he nodded and Shino put a hand on his shoulder, "Besides we know she can fight, she's even beaten you a few times."

Hinata stood in front of Neji and listened to him preach about fate and destiny while she felt the pain in her chest spread, 'I can't beat him so why am I here? Why do this?' She was ready to forfeit when she saw Gaara watching her. She looked up at him and their eyes connected. They held each other's gaze for a moment before Gaara gave her a small nod. However that simple nod seemed to fill her with courage for she turned and faced Neji. When the battle began the two Hyuga's engaged in a battle using only their Byakugans and gentle fist style taijutsu. The battle seemed even until it was revealed that Hinata's blows were all ineffective while Neji's were the exact opposite. Hinata however continued to get back up after every hit and it began to piss Neji off.

"Stay down Lady Hinata. It is your destiny to fail." Neji told her as she stood once again.

Hinata panted hard as she stood straight and got back it to her taijutsu stance, "I don't believe that Neji. Anyone can change their destiny if they fight for it. I know you hate me but Uncle Hizashi would never have wanted to see you like this."

"Don't you dare you speak his name!" Neji moved closer and went for a blow to her upper left torso.

Hinata's eyes widened, 'If that lands it could stop my heart!' she tried to move away but the damage to her body was hindering her. She could only watch with fear as his hand move in for the kill. She closed her eyes and waited…...but a blow never came. She opened her eyes to find that Neji's hand had been stopped half an inch from her chest, but not by the proctor Hayate or any of the Sensei. No, the hand was stopped by sand pouring from a gourd worn by none other than the red-haired quiet psychopath; Gaara of the desert. Baki, Temari, and Kankuro were in shock as was most of the room.

Gaara looked Neji in the eyes, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I didn't save her in the forest just to let her die by your hand." Gaara released the sand that was around Neji's wrist and stepped between the two cousins.

Hayate stepped forward before the two males got into a fight, "Winner by interference, Neji Hyuga." Neji smirked at Gaara and Hinata before returning to his team. Gaara placed a hand on the injured Hinata and in a swirl of sand the two appeared next to her team. Kurenai began to heal her wounds while Kiba attempted to thank Gaara. Gaara turned to leave when Hinata grabbed his sleeve. He looked at her and she released him with an apology.

He gave her a nod and in another swirl of sand he appeared next to Temari as Hayate stepped forward, "Ok let's * continue." The board started up again.

**Kankuro (Suna)**

**VS**

**Kabuto (Konoha)**

"I forfeit." Kabuto said before Kankuro could move. Hayate nodded and the board continued.

**Rock Lee (Konoha)**

**VS**

**Dosu Kinuta (Oto)**

Lee was about to leap over the edge when Gai stopped him, "Lee, from the looks of his comrade he will most likely use sound and since you are bad against genjutsu try and end it quickly. You have permission to use the first gate and the Primary Lotus. Got it Lee?"

"Don't worry Sensei." He told Gai with a grin, "It's time to show them that I can do more that use taijutsu." Lee leaped to the ground leaving Gai confused.

Neji snickered at Lee's attitude but Tenten smiled as she remembered Lee's new power, 'I'll let Lee show Gai his power rather than tell him.'

Hayate sighed, "Ready? * Begin!"

Lee leaped upwards til he was over Dosu and drew his katana, "Strike, Hasu!" To most people's shock (Minus Tenten and Sakura who had witnessed the katana's transformation before as well as Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi who were told about the ability.) Lee's sword melted to form his gauntlets. Dosu, who had raised his shield like Melody Arm to block Lee's sword, was too stunned to move so Lee's right fist smashed into his Melody Arm and shattered it. Dosu tried to leap back but he was unprepared for Lee's speed and took a left uppercut that knocked him out before he even hit the ground. The room was silent as Lee sheathed his now reformed katana. Hayate snapped out of it first and declared Lee the winner. Lee glanced up and upon looking at the shocked (Gai), uncaring (Neji), and almost adoring (Tenten) looks on his team's faces, he found himself with the urge to be with his fellow soul reapers. So he leaped upwards and landed next to Sasuke and Shikamaru who both congratulated him as did Naruto and Kakashi. Before Gai could move to the other stand to speak with Lee, the board popped out two new names.

**Tsurugu Misumi (Konoha)**

**VS**

**Shino Abrame (Konoha)**

Kabuto's teammate Tsurugu raised his hand, "I am not about to fight an Abrame, I quit." Dosu's Sensei glared at Tsurugu for some odd reason but Hayate shrugged it off and continued.

"Winner by forfeit, Shino Abrame." Shino put his hands into his coat and shrugged.

**Akadou Yoroi (Oto)**

**VS**

**Gaara (Suna)**

Gaara appeared before Hayate as Akadou leaped down, "Ready? Begin!" Gaara sent his sand out and captured Akadou easily. He raised his hand and the sand holding Akadou began to float upwards.

Gaara could feel his blood lust rising and he opened his hand wide, "Sand Coff-"

_'Wait!' _the newer voice in Gaara's head shouted, interrupting Gaara's move, _'Before you do that look at her.'_ Gaara knew who the voice spoke up and glanced at Hinata and saw that she was on the verge of a panic attack. _'Seeing your sand coffin is about to give her flashbacks to the rape attempt.'_ Gaara nodded and dropped Akadou. He waited for Akadou to give up.

However what he didn't know was that he had wounded Akadou's pride and that the guy had a huge mouth, "So the girl is your weakness huh?" Akadou pulled out several kunai and tossed the in Hinata's direction. Gaara quickly used his sand to block them then had his sand crush Akadou's right arm. Gaara began to move towards a crawling Akadou and as he got closer a dark gold chakra like substance began to pour from Gaara's body. With a swing of his hand the sand ripped off Akadou's destroyed right arm then wrapped around his left arm and legs. In a single close of a hand all three limbs were crushed. Gaara then made sure to rip them off as well. He then picked the now crippled ninja up by his neck with his sand and brought him closer to Gaara. Gaara then began to do something he had never done before….he started to beat Akadou's face in with his fists. After a moment Hayate once again reacted first and ordered Gaara to stop. Which, surprisingly, he did. Gaara dropped Akadou and just stared at his knuckles that were bleeding slightly.

'Is this my blood? How is this possible?' Gaara thought to himself as he walked up the stairs to his concerned team after being declared the winner.

_'Simple, with me holding mister_ _raccoon at bay your shield has a new hole in it. It will only defend you if you want it to. However in your rage you wanted to feel your fists hit his face so the sand didn't stop you.' _The voice told him. Gaara sighed and realized he had a lot to ponder. Hayate started the board once Akadou was removed.

**Naruto Uzumaki-Hyuga (Konoha)**

**VS**

**Zaku** **Abumi (Oto)**

Zaku leaped over the edge as Naruto walked down the stairs, 'So will he use sound? If so is it genjutsu or some other kind? Better just wing it.'

"Ready? Begin!" Zaku wasted no time and aimed the palms of his hands at Naruto.

"Decapitating Airwaves!" He shouted and a huge blast of condensed air blasted Naruto and sent him flying into a wall. Naruto quickly got up and drew his sword. "Don't bother with the sword kid. You'll never be able to cut me. You're just a pathetic Konoha dog."

Naruto was about to rush Zaku in anger when Shadomum spoke up, _"Wait, I have a plan. Follow my instructions carefully.'_

After a moment Naruto gave his trademark grin 'Roger that partner. Let's go.' Naruto formed a one handed hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke twenty Naruto's appeared. "Here we come!" The Naruto's split up and attacked Zaku from two different sides.

"Nice try!" He aimed his hands to said different sides and fired two Decapitating Airwaves at the two groups of clones, destroying them. "Easy." He then turned to find the original was gone. He heard a whistling sound and stepped back just in time to dodge Naruto's thrown sword. Zaku aimed his hands at the midair Naruto and sneered, "Take this, Extreme Decapitating Airwaves!" A much stronger and larger blast of condensed air struck Naruto and began to tear him to shreds. However Zaku's sneer vanished when the Naruto he had blasted vanished in a puff of smoke, 'a clone?! Then where?' Before Zaku could do anything the sword infront of him became a puff of smoke and to reveal a sword less Naruto in its place that in a flash had made two more clones. The three clones all kicked Zaku upwards, high into the air. Zaku however was not stunned and fired his Decapitating Airwaves at the three only to find out they were clones.

Then a calm voice spoke from above him, "Shine in the everlasting darkness, Shadomum." Zaku looked up to see Naruto falling towards him with his sword in hand with the wraps on as well. For some reason the sheath was still on his sword though. "Now to end this, Dragon Galaxy Style Form Two: Falling Dragon Strike!" Naruto began to spin vertically at high speeds until he reached Zaku. At the last moment Naruto swung his sheathed sword downwards onto Zaku's head. Thanks to the power gained from the momentum from spinning, Zaku flew back down to the ground like a speeding bullet. Naruto landed next to Zaku who was unconscious, "I win." He turned only to find Hayate in his face.

"Where did you learn the Dragon Galaxy Style?" Hayate asked without coughing once.

Naruto deactivated his sword and sheathed his sword, "Zabuza Sensei taught me."

Hayate nodded, "Well I'm glad that a ninja of Konoha has learned it. Winner by KO, Naruto Uzumaki-Hyuga…* (AN: Faker!)" Naruto returned to his team as the board started up again.

**Sasuke Uchiha (Konoha)**

**VS**

**Heriko (Kumo)**

Sasuke stretched, "They saved the best for last I guess." With that he walked down the stairs and stood infront of Heriko.

"Ready? Begin!" Sasuke drew his sword as Heriko activated his Fire Aura Jutsu. He then eyed Sasuke's sword for a moment before pulling out a scroll and releasing a short Katana from it. The moment he touched it the blade caught fire.

"A flaming sword? Two can play at that. Let the lightning come, Kibō no Engimono." Grey lightning appeared around the blade and the two elemental swordsmen leaped at each other and locked blades. Sasuke quickly disengaged from Heriko and patted his singed shirt. 'That jutsu from earlier burnt me. I guess I can't stay close to him for long.' Sasuke quickly found himself on the defensive against a more experienced swordsman and received several cuts before he got pissed, "That's it! Back off!" Sasuke stabbed his sword into the gound and flashed through hand signs, "Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke fired his clan's special fire ball jutsu at Heriko who had to get back despite his Fire Aura jutsu. The moment Heriko was away from Sasuke he grabbed his sword and raised it above his head, "Here's the follow up! Rasen-jō no arashi!" Sasuke swung and a spiraling wheel of lightning flew at Heriko.

"Not bad but I live in a village and have a team of lightning users." Heriko tossed his sword up and formed several hand signs, "Lightning Style: Static Palms!" Heriko's hands became covered in electricity and he caught his sword, "Fire and Lightning Combo Jutsu: Blazing Electric Sword!" The blade of the sword became covered in thick electricity and fire. Heriko then swung it at Sasuke's Rasen-jō no arashi and batted it away. "And since your teammate broke my sword I'll break yours!" Heriko swung at Sasuke who brought his sword up to block. Shockingly Sasuke's blade was able to hold to the attack for several moments until Sasuke began to doubt his victory. At that moment a crack appeared in Sasuke's Zan-pak-to so Sasuke leaped away, barely missing a swing from Heriko.

"Go ahead and run kid. I'll even give you time to kiss your chances of winning goodbye. You got ten seconds." Heriko told him, "One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Six….Seven…Eig-" Suddenly, the entire room froze as if Kami had hit pause. Sasuke was a little confused until he saw a grey bull appear and walk towards him.

_"Is this the limit of your power? How pathetic."_

"Yeah, well how do you expect me to defeat that jutsu of his? It even cracked the sword!" Sasuke shouted.

_"I know."_ It said while turning to showing Sasuke its side. On its right flank was a large oddly shaped gash that should have been bleeding. Sasuke glanced at the sword in his hands and saw the gash matched the crack in the blade.

He slowly lifted his head and looked into the bull's eyes, "You're Kibō no Engimono aren't you?"

_"Yes Sasuke, I am Kibō no Engimono the sword you carry in your hand."_

"So that Jutsu hurt you?"

_"No…You did. You doubted your victory, you doubted yourself, and you doubted me. Your doubt weakened me."_

Sasuke's hands shook, "I'm a failure, I don't deserve to be a soul reaper if I can't even beat a lousy Genin. I don't know what's wrong. I felt stronger fighting Katsama and he was more powerful than this guy."

_"It's your resolve."_

"My resolve?"

The bull nodded, _"Yes, every soul reaper has a resolve that gives them strength. Lee's is to become a splendid ninja, Shikamaru's is to make an easy life for himself, Naruto's was to protect the people he cares about and yours was what again?"_

"To avenge my friends and bring hope back to Ino." Sasuke said, "But then my friends turned out to be alive. So I didn't need to avenge them and Ino didn't need hope."

_"We live in a world of hopelessness Sasuke, because everyone doubts themselves all the time. But Sasuke do you doubt me still?" _

"No, I have faith in you now, I'm sorry."

_"Sasuke listen closely and take this creed I will now tell you to heart. If you do I will never crack again…"_

"-ht…nine…and ten! Any last words?" Heriko asked. Sasuke lifted his head and grinned at Heriko while a grey chakra like substance began to flow from his body.

"Yeah I do. 'When there is Hope there can be no doubt!' Kibō no Engimono!" The crack on Sasuke's sword vanished and Sasuke's eye's flashed to reveal his Sharingan. Heriko got a little distracted by Sasuke's Sharingan and because of that he never noticed Sasuke close the distance between them until Sasuke was almost upon him. He then swung his sword at Sasuke only for him to vanish.

Suddenly a voice was heard behind him, "Seiteki Bakufū!" Heriko turned to see Sasuke in a quick draw position so he leaped back as Sasuke drew his sword. The sword missed but the Seiteki Bakufū fired from the sheath and collided with Heriko's Blazing Electric Sword and destroyed it in a small explosion. Heriko managed to somehow land on his feet but he was badly injured. He looked at Sasuke in shock. "I bet you are wondering about my attack, Seiteki Bakufū. It's quite simple; I place my sword in its sheath and use it as a conductor to gather as much static discharge in the air as possible then let it built in the sheath till I'm ready. Then I draw it to release all the built up electricity in one cannon like blast. Since you and your comrades all used plenty of lightning based jutsu I was able to get a massive amount for a powerful attack." Sasuke raised his sword for a Rasen-jō no arashi but Hayate stopped him and turned to Heriko who had passed out during Sasuke's explanation. Sasuke deactivated the lightning and sheathed the sword.

"Winner of the final * match is Sasuke Uchiha. Now will all of the victors please come * down here?" Hayate asked. After all eleven of the victorious Genin were infront of him Hayate held out a box with a hole in the lid. "Each * of you will reach inside and pull a piece of paper from * the box. Who's first?" Rando stepped up and reached inside. The others followed soon after. "Ok tell me the numbers * on your papers."

"Two"

"Four"

"Eleven"

"Nine"

"Eight"

"One"

"Five"

"Ten"

"Three"

"Seven"

"Six"

"Ok then," Hayate said as he began to write on a pad in his hands. "The third exam will be * tournament style. However you do not have to * win all or any of your fights to become a Chunin. You will be judged * by the Hokage, elected examiners, and any Kages that decide to watch. Now * the tournament will go as shown." He turned the pad and showed the Eleven what he had written.

1st Match: 1 VS 2

2nd Match: 3 VS 4

3rd Match: 5 VS 6

4th Match: 7 VS 8

5th Match: 9 VS 10

6th Match: 11 VS winner of 5th match

Hayate nodded, "So the matches are as followed; First match is * Naruto Uzumaki-Hyuga of Konoha * VS Rando of Kumo." Rando and Naruto grinned at each other. "Second is Shikamaru * Naru of Konoha VS Ganba Kyro * of Kumo." Ganba glared at Shikamaru who just yawned, "Third * is Shino Abrame of Konoha VS Kankuro of Suna. Fourth is * Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha VS Temari of * Suna." Temari nodded and Sasuke just shrugged. "Fifth Match * is Neji Hyuga VS Rock Lee both of Konoha *." Neji sneered at Lee while Lee got a small smile on his face. "* And the sixth will be Gaara * of Suna VS the winner of * the fifth match. The final exam * will be held in exactly one month from now *. The eleven of you may * do as you wish to prepare for the Exam *. Heal, train, pray, * party, or whatever else you think you need *. Just be at the Chunin Exam * Stadium in one month. You are * all dismissed."

Two Days Later

Sakura was sitting at the Ichiraku Ramen stand just stirring her noodles around while staring at the two empty seats next to her. The owner Teuchi and his daughter Ayame watched her with concerned looks.

After another minute Teuchi sighed, "Sakura what's the matter? Is my ramen that bad today?"

"No it's great as usual. It's just that I miss my team." Sakura told him. "Sasuke is off training with Kakashi somewhere in secret while Naruto decided to also train in secret and solitude with his sword. All three won't be back till the start of the exam."

Teuchi winced, "No Naruto for a month? My sales will drop quite a bit." Ayame smacked him upside the head and Sakura giggled a little.

"Don't worry old man; we'll make up for Uzumaki." A voice said from behind the curtains. It was moved out of the way to reveal Rando and the Kumo Jonin that was his Sensei. The two took Naruto's and Sasuke's seats. "Let me get two large bowls of miso."

"Coming right up." Teuchi told him while getting to work.

Rando turned to Sakura, "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I am Rando and this is my Sensei Jishaku also known as J." J nodded as Sakura studied the two. J was wearing a long grey top with a sash around his waist and his Jonin vest. His dark skin was marked by many large white tattoos including one on his shoulder that Sakura realized was an Anbu tattoo.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura told him.

"You are teammate to Naruto Uzumaki-Hyuga and the Uchiha as well as student to Kakashi Hatake." J said in a strange accent that Sakura couldn't touch on as Teuchi brought their ramen

"How did you know?"

"Easy. Your team is famous in the wave country. We passed through there on the way here." Rando told her. "Sasuke is already famous for being the last loyal Uchiha as is Kakashi the copycat ninja. Not to mention that Uzumaki has a bridge named after him."

"Why do you call Naruto by his last name?" Ayame asked.

J chuckled, "Don't worry; he's not insulting your teammate or anything. When he meets an opponent that he has incredible respect for he has the habit of calling them by their last name only, its force of habit."

"Yeah like you not saying 'a' right?" Rando taunted before turning to Sakura, "J can't say the letter 'a' by its self. Not sure why." J glared at Rando who ignored him, "So where are Sasuke and Uzumaki?" Sakura gave him a questioning look that made Rando raise his hands in defense, "Hey I'm not planning to do them any harm. Uzumaki is the only one I really want to fight anyways. I don't care either way about the others."

"Why do you want to fight Naruto?"

Rando grinned, "He was the first person outside my village to defeat me in a one on one battle. I want a rematch is all." He then took his first bite of his ramen and froze. After a moment he looked up at Teuchi and grabbed the elderly man by the front of his shirt, "What in Kami's name did you just feed me old man?"

"It's just Miso Ramen." Teuchi told him while his daughter looked on in fear.

"Old man I've had Miso Ramen before and this isn't it. This is the best ramen I have ever tasted!" Rando shouted before releasing the Teuchi and going to town on his ramen. J frowned before trying it himself.

J's eyes lit up and he nodded, "This is indeed great ramen. The ramen in Kumo doesn't come close to it." J began to eat his food almost as fast as Rando. Teuchi, Ayame, and Sakura shared confused looks until both Kumo ninja held empty bowls out to Teuchi who refilled them. After half a dozen bowls later the two stopped.

"Damn that was good." Rando said as he patted his belly, "We got to bring Heriko and Ganba here."

J nodded, "I agree. They will enjoy it as well." J then stood, "I need to go inform the Hokage of '_his_' decision so I must be off. Remember to start preparing for the exam Rando." with that J walked off.

Sakura turned to Rando, "What did he mean by '_him_'?"

"Well after the first two exams were over J sent a report to our village on how the exam was going." Rando told her as he pulled out a wallet shaped like a cloud, "And this morning we got a message back. Since me and Ganba are both in the Third Exam our Raikage has decided to travel to Konoha and watch the Exam."

Teuchi almost dropped the bowls he had picked up, "the Raikage is coming here? But Kumo is so far away. There has got to be another reason why."

"There is actually. He wants to make amends to the Hyuga clan for something that happened like a decade ago or so. Here." Rando handed Teuchi a wad of bills.

He was about to leave when Teuchi called out to him, "this is three times the bill."

"Consider it pay for Sakura's food as well as well as a tip."

"We can't accept this large of a tip."

"Then accept what you can and put the rest in a tab for my team. See you later." Rando vanished in a flash of lightning.

In the middle of the Forest of death

(Three weeks, five days till exam)

Naruto groaned as he hit the ground hard, 'I still can't repeat that move. But without it I can't keep up with Rando's fast lightning attacks. What enabled them to do it?'

_'What are you trying to do, Naruto? Are you talking about the Mikadzuki Sutoraikā?' _Shadomum asked.

'No but I do want to talk to you about that. I was actually thing about something else I saw during the exams.' Naruto thought back to the moment.

_'I see.'_ Shadomum said, _'The technique you are looking for is one that any soul reaper can do but most never can for lack of skill and will. It's easier to do if you do it without thinking about it. I'll help you thought. The technique is called…'_

A cliff near Konoha

(Three weeks till exam)

"Since you mastered these jutsu so fast I'll teach you something else that might come in handy, Sasuke…"

Special Training Ground

(Two weeks, four days)

Lee held his knees and panted. However despite his exhaustion only one thought ran through his head, 'My new attack is almost ready for you Neji…'

Random Training Ground

(Two Weeks)

Ganba lay on the ground almost unconscious. A battered and beaten J stood next to him. "It's perfect Ganba. It destroyed my strongest shield in a matter of moments. The only drawback is that it's a one shot move. You're pretty much on empty afterwards. You sure you want to use it so soon into the Exam?"

"Yes Sensei," Ganba said before forcing himself to stand, "It's the only technique I have that has any hope of hitting him for sure. I'm going to defeat you, Black Blade of Konoha."

Ichiraku Ramen

(One week, Two days)

"I'm not a ninja or anything but shouldn't he be training for the Exam?" Teuchi asked Heriko as Rando wolfed down his third bowl.

Heriko shook his head while starting his own second bowl, "Even though the members of my team may seem a little different while in battle but it's only because of our Sensei. Through our training with him we each became what you would call 'Combat Junkies'. Pretty much we love a fight and care not for the outcome but how epic the battle is. I can be a real jerk when fighting but I'm actually rather nice. Ganba is all about Honor when in battle but outside of it he's all about winning. However Rando is different than either of us. He loves fighting 24/7 but when in a real sword battle he changes." Heriko was quiet for a moment before shaking his head. 'He never needs to train, after all he is the last of Kumo's…'

Forest near the Naru Compound

(One week)

_ 'Now that's how it's done! Do it again.'_

'What a drag…'

Inside of a random building

(Six days)

Baki, Temari, and Kankuro were staring at the couch where Gaara sat, asleep. "No matter how many times I see it I still freak out." Kankuro said.

"I agree that it's a little nerve racking to see Gaara sleep but I'm also happy for him." Temari told Kankuro who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah this village is actually having a good effect on him. He hasn't killed or threatened anyone for weeks."

Baki sighed, "However this changes nothing, the attack begins when Gaara changes during his semifinal match. We will destroy this village and everything in it. Let's go over the new plans once more." While the three studied the plans none noticed Gaara's slight frown…

Unknown Location

(Three days before exam)

"This is bullshit! I've had this plan in motion for years and in less than a month there are huge complications!" Orochimaru ranted to Kabuto, "I mean first Katsama tries to kill Sasuke only to die without bring Sasuke to me so I may mark him. Then these Konoha Genin begin to get strange swords. Now the Raikage is coming to watch the exam."

Kabuto stepped forward, "Lord Orochimaru if I may? I have taken precautions just in case of something like this."

"What precautions?" As an answer Kabuto opened a door and in walked a young girl, "Karin? What's she doing here?"

"I had her and her men bring two dozen of the more 'stable' experiments to compensate for the Raikage's visit." Kabuto told him which made Orochimaru grin.

Orochimaru then frowned, "I'll need sacrifices for the Edo Tensei.

"Do you want me to get Zaku, Kin, and Dosu?"

"Actually no, instead prepare those two useless fools. Akadou and Tsurugu will be punished for their failures. Have Zaku, Kin, and Dosu participate in the attack…"

Hokage Monument

(One Day)

The sun had just gone down when four figures appear in the shadows. One of them was carrying a large box and trying to hand out its contents.

"I'm not so sure about this." One of the other guys said. He held up the item and shook his head.

"He bought it just for us. It'll be great. You guys in?" Guy #1 asked.

A third guy pumped his fist into the air, "Yes!"

"Whatever," Muttered the fourth guy while taking his items.

"Come on, please? It's to honor them." Guy #1 said while pleading with Guy #2

"It's really not that bad." Guy #4 while inspecting the items.

"Fine" Guy # 2 groaned.

Guy # 3 jumped upwards "Yosh!"

Guy # 2 groaned again...

Stadium

(Day of Exam)

The Stadium was packed with people waiting to watch the Exam. In a special seating area sat three of the most well-known men in the world; The Hokage, the Raikage, and the Kazekage. Each Kage had two body guards with them. The Hokage had Ibiki and Genma, while the Kazekage had two men wrapped in cloaks used to protect their bodies from sandstorms. The giant dark skinned Raikage had a blonde light skinned female and a bored dark skinned male with him. The Hokage was between the two other Kages. In the stadiums arena stood Hayate (Thanks to the plan change the whole meeting between Kabuto and Baki never took place meaning Hayate lives.) and the seven Genin…Wait…Seven!? Upon looking again it is obvious that Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, and Sasuke are not there.

Hayate stepped forward, "The Exam * begins in two minutes. * If any of the participants * are not here then * they forfeit." The crowd began to boo at the decision while in a small section several teams sat in worry. Those teams were; team seven (Minus Naruto and Sasuke), ten (minus Shikamaru), nine (minus Neji and lee), and Rando's (Minus Rando and Ganba).

Heriko turned to Sakura who was biting her fingernails, "Don't worry about it. There are fine."

Sakura nodded but didn't stop till Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder, "Relax, they will all be here on time. Trust me, I know." Kakashi gave her a wink and everyone turned to question him when Hayate began to speak.

"There are * twenty seconds left...Ten second*…Five…One. * Sorry but Rock Lee, Sasuke * Uchiha, * Shikamaru *Naru, and Naruto Uzuma-!"

Suddenly a huge puff of smoke appeared in the arena interrupting Hayate and when it cleared there stood four figures. Each was wearing black sandals with black pants and a loose black long sleeve shirt. A white cloak finished the new style for the four Konoha Genin.

"Sorry we're late, the dope wanted us to get all dressed up for this big entrance he had planned." Sasuke said as Lee and Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

Hayate coughed and shrugged, "Well since you are all here let's get started. Will Naruto and Rando stay while the rest go?" The others left to their waiting area accept Naruto and Rando. Hayate turned to the crowd, "The first match of the Third Exam will be Naruto Uzumaki-Hyuga." Naruto was surprised to hear a decent amount of cheering and looked up to see that most of the Hyuga clan was in attendance. "Versus Rando." Rando frowned when more villagers cheered for him than for Naruto, their own shinobi for fuck's sakes. "Begin."

Naruto quickly drew his sword, "Shine in the everlasting darkness, Shadomum." The wraps appeared and climbed Naruto's arm. Rando instead summoned the same sword that he used against Choji.

"Let's get this started." Rando muttered before he rushed Naruto and swung his huge sword. Naruto simply leaped up and over the sword to land behind Rando but before he could attack Rando kicked him in the chest, sending him flying back. Naruto recovered quickly and was able to dodge the next swing easily. However when he moved in to attack Rando slugged him in the face. Naruto then barely recovered in time to block a new sword swing that still set him backwards. 'Damn every time I dodge that sword and try to attack he nails me. I guess close range is out…Or maybe not.' Naruto quickly formed a one handed hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Rando now found himself surrounded by close to twenty armed Naruto's. Rando shrugged and stabbed his sword into the ground.

"Truth fully I was hoping to use this move for later since it's one of my top three but I guess I got no choice." Rando pulled out a blood red scroll and tossed it high into the air. He then formed several hand signs, "Burēdo Style: Swordsmen Graveyard!" The scroll released a huge cloud of smoke and to the shock of most of the spectators; over a hundred swords of all kinds and sizes began to fall to the ground all over the arena. Hayate and the Narutos had to dodge the swords, though several Narutos were destroyed. Rando grinned, "Now the Burēdo's Dance can begin." Rando ran forward and grabbed two swords; a pirate looking saber and a Nagato. He tossed both at two clones killing them then grabbed a pair of dueling swords and began to cut down the rest of the clones. He'd then throw the swords at a clone and grab new ones. He kept this up as Naruto continued to spam clones. After clone number 76 was killed Shadomum Naruto got a little mad.

"I don't get it! How can he use so many different swords at

once?" Naruto wondered out loud as Rando finished the last clone with a tanto to the face.

He then turned to Naruto, "Since I know your name I might as well tell you mine. My full name is Rando Burēdo. I am the last of Kumo's Burēdo clan."

Hokage Box

The Hokage and Kazekage turned to the Raikage. "Is this true?" Konohamaru's grandfather asked.

"Yes, that boy is the last of the Burēdo Clan that made Kumo famous for its Kenjutsu."

Kazekage nodded, "I have heard stories of their abilities. They are able to master any sword with little to no training, correct?"

"Kind of, Rando says it's hard to explain but he says it's like the swords just, 'fit' in his hands." The Raikage told him while turning back towards the battle where Rando just explained the same thing to Naruto."

Arena

"Understand Uzumaki?" Rando asked him. "You can't beat me with a sword."

Naruto grinned, "We'll see if your clan's style can hold out against my Galaxy Dragon Style." Naruto ran at Rando who pulled up a new sword. "Dragon Galaxy Style Form Three: Planetary Dragon!" Naruto began to spin horizontally like a top till he became a blur. Rando took a swing at Naruto only for the sword to be knocked way. Rando leaped up and away so Naruto stopped spinning at dived after him, sword point first while rotating, "Dragon Galaxy Style Form One: Comet Dragon!" Thankfully Rando had picked up a broad sword and was able to use the flat edge to deflect Naruto's attack. However Naruto managed to turn and face Rando, "Dragon Galaxy Style Form Four: Dragon Meteor Shower!" Naruto then began to thrust his blade at high speeds at Rando who did his best to block. After a moment the two separated and Rando was bleeding from several wounds on his body.

"Not bad Uzumaki. I guess it's time to use it, my clan's legacy." Rando bit his thumb and flashed through several hand signs, "Summoning Jutsu! Statue of the Burēdo's Legs!" a cloud of smoke appeared and vanished to statue of a man wearing a pair of Red sandals, red shine guards, and a red belt. Rando removed these items from the statue and began to put them on. "My clan created not only swords but a special armor for the clan head. I'm not ready for all of it but the lower half I can control. Get ready to face the Legs of Burēdo!" once on Rando bent his knees and moved towards Naruto at extremely high speeds. Naruto was unable to move and was sent flying across the arena. Rando picked up two swords and walked towards him slowly, "Come on, fight me for real. Stop all this holding back bullshit. Show me your blood lust Uzumaki." Naruto stood only to have Rando move again but this time Naruto sidestepped him however one of Rando's swords cut deep into Naruto's hip. Rando turned around and got ready to move attack when Naruto held his hand up.

"Why are you fighting so hard Rando? Is it to beat me or to become a Chunin?" Naruto asked.

Rando shook his head, "It's neither, I only wish to have fun fighting you Uzumaki. I want an epic battle that people will speak off for years to come.

"Thanks, now my decision is made." Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them a silvery aura began to leak from his body and his eyes began to glow silvery as well, "I can enjoy this battle now, knowing your reasons for fighting. Let's give them that epic battle Rando!" Rando used his speed jutsu to rush Naruto who just stood there. Just before Rando got to Naruto, the blonde vanished and Rando stopped. He turned and found Naruto infront of him in mid swing. Shadomum slashed Rando's chest but when Rando tried to counter Naruto vanished and appeared behind him. He then cut Rando's back. Rando spun around only for Naruto to vanish and reappear thirty feet away from Rando.

"What are you doing? That's not a Substitution Jutsu." Rando asked.

Naruto shook his head, "It's called Shunpo but I call it flash step. It's something I found on accident during the first exam. I would have used it earlier but it's difficult for me to control without being in resolve mode."

"Resolve mode?"

Naruto gestured to the silvery aura pouring off him, "When I harden my resolve about something in battle I can activate this form. It took me awhile to perfect it. Now let's continue."

"Agreed, Lightning Style: Duel Swords of the Thunder God!" Lightning began to build around his swords and he got ready to rush Naruto. "Lightning Style: Storm God X!" Rando swung his swords in an X shape creating a blast of lightning in the shape of an X. 'Heh, he'll use that flash thing and then I'll nail him.' However Naruto simple grinned.

"Just so you know Rando, while in Resolve Mode my special move is amplified, Mikadzuki Sutoraikā!" Naruto swung his sword and the silver crescent shaped slash of energy slammed into the X which held until it began to be pushed back. Naruto had a grin on his face till he heard a chuckle.

A loud rumbling was heard and Rando's chuckling grew, "I expected you to use this move. I also came prepared. Lightning Style: Storm Cross!" Rando swung one sword vertically and the other horizontally creating a large cross of lightning that collided with the other attacks. He then rushed forward as the attacks began to shake. Naruto followed Rando's example and ran forward. Just before the two could reach the attacks it blew up creating a huge cloud of smoke. The crowd sat in suspense and waited for the smoke to clear. As they waited they could hear steel hitting steal. After a few moments the smoke cleared to reveal Rando and Naruto on opposite sides of the arena. Both were bloody and breathing heavy but had huge smiles on their faces.

"I'm just about empty Uzumaki." Rando told him before picking up a samurai sword.

Naruto nodded, "Same here. I got one more good swing in me." The two fighters stared each other down as leaf fell from a tree. They watched it until it was about three feet off the ground and then they made their move. The two pumped all of their chakra into their feet and ran at the other while giving their own battle cries. Rando's blade began to generate lightning while Naruto's glowed silver. The two swung as they past each other. Both stood, unmoving as the now four pieces of the leaf floated to the ground. The moment they hit the dirt Rando's sword broke in half and he went down to one knee while holding his stomach. Hayate moved over to Rando and checked his wound. He then addressed the crowd.

"I hereby declare Rando unable to continue do to his injury. Naruto Uzumaki-Hyuga is the winner." Naruto sheathed his sword as the Hyuga clan cheered him along with his friends and a surprisingly high number of villagers. He walked over to where the medics were taking Rando away.

Rando clasped hands with Naruto, "Not bad Uzumaki, do me a favor and win all your fights till we battle again."

"I will Rando." Naruto watched as Rando was taken away before turning to the competitor's box. He only got three steps before he collapsed. Hayate and a medic checked on him before Kakashi appeared at their side.

Kakashi picked Naruto up and smiled, "He'll be fine in a few minutes. I'll take him to the box so please continue." Kakashi took Naruto to the box as Hayate called Shikamaru and Ganba.

Once the two arrived Ganba began to glare at Shikamaru, "I will regain my Honor and win, Black Blade of Konoha. Draw your sword." Ganba waited as Shikamaru detached the handle from his belt.

"Relax, Tamashī." The black energy blade sprouted from the handle.

"Are you both ready?" the two Genin nodded so Hayate stepped back, "Then * let the 2nd * match begin!"

End of Chapter 4: The Preliminaries

Translations

1) Shadomum: Shadow Moon (Naruto's Zan-pak-to)

2) Konohagakure: Village hidden in the Leafs

3) Otogakure: Village hidden in the Sound

4) Kumogakure: Village hidden in the Clouds

5) Konoha: Leaf

6) Kumo: Cloud

7) Oto: Sound

8) Mikadzuki Sutoraikā: Crescent Moon Striker (A large silver slash of energy fired from a swing of Naruto's Zan-pak-to that makes the sound of a wolf howling as it moves through the air)

9) Hasu: lotus (Lee's Zan-pak-to)

10) Tamashī: Soul (Shikamaru's Zan-pak-to)

11) Kibō no Engimono: Bringer of Hope (Sasuke's Zan-pak-to)

12) Rasen-jō no arashi: Spiraling Storm (A spiraling wheel of lightning that cuts just about anything in its path.)

13) Seiteki Bakufū: Static Blast (static from the lightning on the sword when in its sheath is gathered until it is fully charged and the blade is drawn releasing the gather static in a blast of lightning.)

14) Kusagakure: Village hidden in the grass

15) Kusa: Grass

16) Burēdo: Blade

17) Shunpo: Flash Step

TDR: Well there ends another chapter and now to explain a few things and answer a few questions. First is the whole Naruto's mom being the old fox container and it being a secret thing that WhiteFangDarkClaw brought up. As I see it was Kushina's secret and doesn't really affect Naruto nor does it put him or the village in danger seeing as she is dead, same with Mito. Zabuza got his head buried along with the others because only the 3rd Hokage, Jiraiya, Douzo, a few council members (The 3rd's old teammates I think.), Kakashi, and maybe Tsunade. I couldn't let Zabuza and the others learn the secret. Hope that answers your questions WhiteFangDarkClaw.

TDR: As for you Foxxel thank you for your support and since this story is infact a NaruSaku I expect a follow. Also there will be several more Zan-pak-tos coming. By the way if Foxxel fails to give me his/her choices the person who wins this next contest will be a runner-up. If Foxxel does pick then the contest winner will get to choose the next pairing using the remaining females and male. The question is:

Who do you think will receive the next Zan-pak-to?

(Gaara, Choji, or Neji)

TDR: Also should I add any of the movies? I'd like to hear back from you guys soon.


End file.
